Promises Of Heaven: The 57th Hunger Games!
by cynicz
Summary: REUPLOADED. On the morning of the first day of the 57th Hunger Games, 24 tributes are forced into a treacherous arena filled with beasts, traps, and other rival tributes. Which of these 24 can overcome these terrors, and make it home alive? NOTE: We'll be in the actual Games soon, you can just read from there if you want! T because it's the Hunger Games. R&R!
1. Reapings: D1, D2, D3

**Tributes with ** next to them are bloodbath tributes.**

**TRIBUTES**

**DISTRICT 1:****  
****Female- Indigo Stormwell, 15 (InTheDarknessWithNoLight)****  
****Male- Demetrius Knight, 18 (I changed his age because I have no 18 year olds, I hope you don't mind) (17Starlightgurl)**

**DISTRICT 2:****  
****Female- Caecillia James, 17 (the epic bookworm)****  
****Male- Julius James, 12 (the epic bookworm)**

**DISTRICT 3:****  
****Female- Lynx Xin, 14 (cynicz)****  
****Male- Kory Spelunk, 14 (hungergamesfan10) ****

**DISTRICT 4:****  
****Female- Victoria Hendrich, 16 (TinkerBell980)****  
****Male- Derek Foxx, 17 (hungergamesfan10)**

**DISTRICT 5:****  
****Female- Madilynn Ruse, 13 (ShadowDragon654)****  
****Male- Obaid Jamieson, 17 (Shadowheart10)**

**DISTRICT 6:****  
****Female- Lexie Lewis, 14 (THEMusicReader)****  
****Male- Carry Fawn, 13 (jojoandkristinaRbamfZ) ****

**DISTRICT 7:****  
****Female- Celeste Angle Hettie, 14 (17Starlightgurl)****  
****Male- Fry Yeardley, 15 (cynicz)**

**DISTRICT 8:****  
****Female- Azula Markham, 14 (jojoandkristinaRbamfZ)****  
****Male- Sarkal 'Kal' Olin, 13 (Tiger of the Storm) ****

**DISTRICT 9:****  
****Female- Daisy Brunswick, 16 (crazy-forever) ******  
****Male- Ganymeade Leonis, 12 (meuntiger)**

**DISTRICT 10:****  
****Female- Kelsey Ferguson, 14 (Shadowheart10)****  
****Male- Kaiden Johnson, 16 (JUSTSHUTUPANDREAD)**

**DISTRICT 11:****  
****Female- Hazel Jackson, 16 (MyNameBeJacob)****  
****Male- Andrew Tillings, 13 (TinkerBell980) ****

**DISTRICT 12:****  
****Female- Casablanca Coal, 16 (crazy-forever)****  
****Male- Matthew 'Matt' Mathews, 16 (ShadowDragon654) ****

**REAPINGS PART ONE**

**This is the first part of the reapings, so it will include the reapings from D1, D2, and D3. Each reaping chapter will have 3 districts in. In this chapter we are introduced to this year's head gamemaker, Lytavia Pyrisian, and the reapings will be from her POV. Enjoy!**

**Head Gamemaker, Lytavia Pyrisian's POV**

My eyes flutter open to the sound of soft footsteps. I roll over in bed to see my husband, Larsson, walking out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. I think about how he must have just gotten out of the shower as I watch small beads of water slowly glide down his abs.  
"Good morning, sweetheart." Larsson says as he leans over to kiss my forehead, just in between my fashionable pale pink eyebrows.  
"Good morning Larsson." I reply. "Up a bit early, aren't you?"  
"Well, one of us has to be!" He chuckles, "it is reaping day after all. Are you excited?"  
I'm not excited. I had totally forgotten. "Oh God! How could I have forgotten!" I screech as I swing my legs out of our large plush bed and force myself into a sitting position. I sat up too quickly and numerous white dots cloud my vision. I sit for a few seconds on the edge of my bed while my feet brush the white marble floor, waiting for my vision to clear. When it has, I look up to see myself in the mirrored wall that is on the right of our bed. I still look good in the morning, even without my make up or hair done. I look to my hair. It is a gorgeous shade of blue-green and sits in a bun on top of my head that I put in every night before I go to sleep. I remove the band from my hair and watch as my beautiful hair cascades down around my shoulders and reaches my waist. Lots of women I meet are horribly jealous of my hair, how long it is, how silky it is, the glorious colour. Women would kill for this hair. But it's mine, and mine it shall stay. After admiring myself in the mirror for a satisfactory amount of time, I rush over to the bathroom where Larsson is brushing his perfect teeth at the sink. I slip the straps of my silk nightgown off my shoulders and let it slide to the floor. I then spend a good half hour shampooing and conditioning my hair, and then get automatically dried by machines as soon as I step onto the shower mat. I wrap my hair in a towel and pull my expensive dressing gown around me, before gliding down the hallway to the lounge, where Larsson sits waiting for me with a tray covered in magnificent food and drink for breakfast. I slump down into the dark velvet sofa and feel immediately enveloped in warmth. I grab the television remote and snatch up a piece of toast with chicken liver pate slathered all over it. I flick the television on, excited for the reapings that are about to be broadcast all over Panem. This is when I get to see for the first time who the 24 tributes are that will be going into my amazing arena this year. I wonder how my Games will turn out. My arena is great for sure. I really am a genius.

Then, Cladius Templesmith, the announcer on the TV, says something that catches my attention. "And here are the District one reapings!" The picture cuts to the District one town square, decorated with banners and full of young men and women.

The District one escort walks up on stage and introduces herself. I don't listen because I'm too busy looking at her outfit. Her whole outfit clashes, she must be wearing every single current trend all at once. She must have tried so hard, bless her. This is her first year too, and I doubt we'll be seeing her again next year after this fashion disaster.

"Ladies first!" She exclaims as she trots over to the girls' glass orb with a large, purple lipped smile stretching across her face. She plunges her pale hand into the pink cards and quickly pulls out a card which she clings to between long nailed fingers. She strides back over to the microphone which stands in the centre of the steps of the District's Justice building. The Justice building is decorated with shimmering gems which reflect coloured flecks of light onto the face of the escort. Once she reaches the microphone, she unfolds the card and stares at the name with narrowed eyes. "Priscilla Rem-"  
"I volunteer! I volunteer!" yells a girl. I knew someone would volunteer; it happens almost every year in Districts 1, 2, and 4 without fail. The camera turns from a confused looking escort to a girl pushing through the crowd. She walks up to the stage and goes to stand next to the District 1 escort. Once she stops, she removes the leopard print fedora hat sat on top of her head. This lets me get a good look at her face. She's very pretty. For a district girl, I mean. Her long almost white blonde hair contrasts with her black top, black jeans, black leather jacket. Black everything.  
"What's your name dear?" says the escort, a proud grin spread across her face, she must be happy with the exciting events happening in her district.  
"My name is Indigo Stormwell, and I'm 15 years old." She says into the microphone with a small smile on her face.  
"Ok honey, take a seat," says the escort, gesturing to some chairs at the edge of the makeshift stage. "Indigo Stormwell everybody!" calls out the escort, to a loud applause made by the whole of District one.

"What do you think of her, Lytavia?" Larsson asks while the clapping of the District one population carries on.  
"She's very pretty." I say monotonously, not being able to take my eyes away from the screen. These tributes are for my Games, after all, and I must pay attention.  
"Yeah. I thou-"  
"Shh!" I interrupt my husband as the clapping dies down and the escort prepares to talk again.

"And now, the gentlemen!" she shouts as she tries to scoop up one of the blue cards from the males' orb. As she wobbles back over to the microphone, I quickly grab another piece of toast and have a swig of orange juice. She unfolds the card and holds it in her long nailed fingers. "Raven Skye!" she calls into the microphone.  
I then hear two deep voices shout "I volunteer!" almost simultaneously. The camera quickly swirls round to see two boys forcing separate paths through the crowd of teenagers. A tall, pale boy with black spikey hair makes it to the front first, and calls out again "I volunteer!" So I guess he is going into the games rather than Raven, whoever he is, or the other boy who volunteered. When the boy makes it to the stage, I see that despite being so pale, he is quite attractive. He is quite tall and his pale skin makes his dark brown eyes look even darker. The sleeves of his grey shirt are tight on his muscly arms and I bet he has a nice body to go with them arms.  
"What's your name boy?" says the escort, looking the young man up and down with a predators grin.  
"I'm called Demetrius Knight, and I'm 18." He says, waggling his chiselled chin to speak before a small smirk spreads across his pale face.  
"Well everybody," calls out the ridiculously dressed escort as she beckons for Indigo to join them at the front of the stage before grabbing both their hands in her own. "Your District one tributes! Indigo Stormwell and Demetrius Knight!" She shouts with a huge smile on her face as she holds their arms in the air to the loud applause of District one.

Larsson waits until Cladius Templesmith announces a short break before he speaks. "What do you think of them?"  
"They are great. They'll probably go far." I say as I pad over the white marble floor to the fridge to pour myself another glass of orange juice. I take 3 big gulps, and still have the glass pressed to my lips when Larsson calls me back.  
"The District 2 reapings are about to start." He says with a smile. I smile back at him while I tuck my legs underneath me and rest my elbow on the arm of the sofa.

"Welcome back, citizens of Panem! It is now time, for the second reapings of the day, District two ladies and gentlemen!" Exclaims Cladius Templesmith, through the speakers of our television. The camera shows the town square of District two, again filled with many teenagers. A fat woman waddles up onto the stage, wearing a dress that makes her look even fatter, clutching a microphone in her little sausage fingers.  
"Happy Hunger Games, District two!" She hollers, slightly out of breath from that trek across the stage. This escort has the orbs brought to her. She lets her hand shuffle around in the mass of pink cards before finally grabbing one and pulling it out. "and your female tribute this year is… Anna Cray!"  
Before the reaped girl even has the chance to get up the steps, a calm voice from the crowd calls out "I volunteer as tribute." Says a girl as she steps under the rope, dividing her age group from the other girls. She's rather small and a figure hugging black dress shows off her curves, or rather, lack of. Her long dark blonde curls swish behind her as she makes her way towards the fat escort.  
"What's your name?" says the escort, her double chin practically shaking with excitement.  
"Caecillia James, I'm 17." She says coolly. She's older than she looks, her lack of curves and height make her look much younger.  
"Well then, Caecillia James ladies and gentlemen!" chimes the fat escort. Maybe fat people are all jolly. "Now for the boys," she says as another glass orb is brought to her. She scoops up a card and reads it out. "And your male tribute for the 57th Hunger Games is… Drake Fleming!" A large well-muscled boy jogs up to the stage, with a large smile spread across his face. Until he is interrupted, that is.  
"I volunteer!" calls a voice from the crowd. Drake looks extremely angry. He has probably been training for the Games all his life. A small boy takes Drake's place on the stage, which is strange. It's usually an older person replacing the smaller ones. The boy on stage is quite chubby but bus arms are quite muscly. I feel like I recognise him but I don't know why.  
"How exciting, two volunteers this year! What's your name young boy?" The fat escort asks the boy.  
"Julius James, and I'm 12 today!" He says with a smile. Then it clicks. He is the other tributes brother, they have the same tanned skin and freckles. A brother and sister, interesting. I wonder what they would do if it came down to just them. The fat escort calls Caecillia over, and raises both their arms, to the applause of the crowd. James is smiling at the crowd, a sweet young boy smile, but Caecillia is scowling at her brother, she probably didn't want him to volunteer. The screen fades to black, and there is another short break.  
"A brother and sister; how interesting!" Larsson chirps.  
"I know, ooh these Games will be such fun!" I say with a large smile. Larsson just laughs.

His laughing is interrupted by Claudius Templesmith, announcing the District three reapings. These ones will be boring, no one from Three ever volunteers, no one from Three ever goes home. Just some weedy children, whimpering on a stage. The escort skips over to the girls' orb, and places a bony purple hand inside. She grasps a card and whips it out of the orb with a flourish. "And your district 3 female tribute is… Lynx… Lynx…." She can't pronounce the girls last name. The escorts purple cheeks glow red as she stands on the stage awkwardly. "Lynx X-I-N, come on up Lynx!" She says, proud that she managed to turn an awkward situation around. The camera turns to the crowd to see a girl with sleek black hair hug a small girl, step under the dividing rope and walk to the stage. When she's on the stage I get a good look at her. She is Chinese, her large black irises glint under a thick, black, shiny fringe. She looks terrified. I almost feel sorry for her, but then I remember how much fun the Games are.  
"My name is Lynx Xin. It's pronounced Zin. I'm 14 years old." She says quietly into the microphone before she steps over to a chair and sits there with a dazed look on her face.  
"Lynx Xin everybody!" says the escort throwing her arms wide, but no one claps. The boring Districts never clap their tributes because they almost always die. "Anyway!" chirps the escort as she side steps over to the males' orb. "Your male tribute is…" She pulls out a blue card with the same flourish that she did before. "Kory Spelunk, ladies and gentlemen!" A boy a bit taller than Lynx, but just as slim as her walks up to the stage. "How old are you boy?" He doesn't answer. He just stares.  
"He's 14 too, like me." Lynx pipes up. Kory goes to sit next to Lynx and places his face in his hands.  
"Well ladies and gentlemen, your District three tributes, Lynx Xin and Kory Spelunk!" The applause is minimal. The screen fades to black as Lynx and Kory are ushered into the Justice building.


	2. Reapings: D4, D5, D6

**REAPINGS PART 2**

**So, here are the reapings for D4, D5, and D6. Sorry it took a while, I'm just right in the middle of school at the moment. Anyway, here is the second instalment of the reapings!**

**Head Gamemaker, Lytavia Pyrisian's POV**

As the television screen fades in from black, the bright sunlight of District four illuminates our large lounge. The cobbles on the town square are covered in sand that has been dragged in from the beaches, and all the teenagers huddled in the square are dressed for the hot weather.

"Welcome, welcome!" Calls out the district four escort, Carlius Maxime. I know him well, we've been to many high profile Capitolite parties together. His blue lips part to speak, "Now is the time to select one young lady and gentleman for the 57th Hunger Games!" The crowd of teenagers cheer loudly at this statement. The cheers make me smile, all these teenagers dying to get into my Games, my arena. It nearly makes my mouth water. Carlius sweeps over to the first glass orb, full of pink cards. His hand shuffles around for a few tense moments, and then finally gets grip on a card. "And your female tribute is… Sky Maryland!"

The crowd cheers loudly again as an obviously popular girl struts up to the stage. Another girl runs up behind her and pushes in front of her. At first I think it's a traumatised sibling, until the girl begins screaming "I volunteer! I volunteer!" trying to make herself heard over the crowd.

"Come on up then, young lady!" Carlius waggles a finger at the girl, calling her up to the stage. The girl saunters up the steps, wiggling her hips slightly as she makes her way over to the microphone. Her brown hair and short blue dress flutter a bit in the slight breeze. "What's your name then, you brave young thing?" Carlius asks with a wink.

She smirks cockily as she says "I'm Victoria Hendrick, and I'm seventeen!" The crowd cheers loudly again, and a few boys wolf whistle as she gives small curtseys and flutters her long eyelashes over her glinting emerald green eyes.

"She'll do well, I reckon." Larsson says excitedly. I nod in agreement as Carlius strides over to the second glass orb, filled with blue cards this time. He buries his hand deep into the cards. He quickly tugs one out and opens it hastily.

"Davies Tud-"

"I volunteer!" yells a deep voice, interrupting Carlius abruptly. A muscly boy with dirty blonde hair marches up to the stage.

"What's your na-"

"Derek Foxx. I'm seventeen." The boy interrupts him again. He seems tough. I wouldn't be surprised if he made it to the final few.

"Okay then!" calls out, obviously disgruntled at the fact that this boy has interrupted him twice. "Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes! Victoria Hendrich and Derek Foxx!" Carlius shouts out to the crowd as he raises both the tributes arms in the air. Claudius Templesmith announces a short break, before the screen fades to black and an advertisement for a new line of skin dyes comes on.

"Both of them were fabulous! Obviously they have been training long and hard for this."

Larsson nods in agreement before saying "These Games will be great, congratulations honey." He says with a wide smile.

"Thanks," I smile back, "I want them to be the best ever!"

"Now, the District five reapings!" Cladius Templesmith exclaims, over the hushed murmers of the teenagers filling the boring town square or District 5.

"Happy Hunger Games! On with the reapings!" calls a young, maybe twenty, stylish escort. Her heels clack on the floor as she makes her way over to the female's orb, and begins rooting through it to find the name of the lucky girl to go into my Games. She pulls out a card and waves it over her head as she makes her way back to centre-stage. "And this year's female tribute is… Miranda Ruse!"

A girl with caramel skin and dark hair makes her way up to the stage, her large curls bouncing from her stifled sobs. Then, something very unexpected happens. "No! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" screams a girl, clawing her way through the crowd of teenagers. When I say it was unexpected, I mean that no one from these districts ever volunteers. The volunteer is a carbon-copy of the reaped girl, but her hair is more, wavy than big, bouncy curls. The two girls hug quickly and the reaped girl whispers something that the cameras don't pick up. The volunteer walks up to the district 5 escort, who asks her name. "My name is Madilynn Ruse, and I'm thirteen." She is the reaped girls sister, maybe even twin, they look that similar. And she's so young. It makes me wonder, what makes her think she has a better chance than her sister?

"Well, aren't you brave! Madilynn Ruse everybody!" calls the escort, to a half-hearted applause from the district 5 polulation. "Now for the boys!" she hollers cheerfully as she totters over to the males orb. She quickly gets hold of a blue card and unfolds it. "Your male tribute is… Obaid Jamieson!"A tall boy slopes up to the stage, with a slight smile on his face. The smile surprises me, coming from a district 5 boy. Unusual. Maybe he's slightly deranged, he sort of looks it. His shaggy brown hair hangs over the back of his head, and the way the small amount of hair on his chin and his thin sideburns don't meet makes me think he doesn't quite know how to shave, and the baggy jumpsuit he's wearing is disgustingly dirty. There is no excuse for being that dirty, even in the districts. "How old are you, Obaid?" The escort offers him a smile.

"Seventeen." He answers without looking at her, his wide green eyes scan the crowd underneath his tatty old glasses, still with that same smile. Something seems to catch his eye in the crowd, and his smile fades.

The escort tries to recover from being treated so rudely by Obaid, "Well, your tributes for this year, Madilynn Ruse and Obaid Jamieson!" The screen fades to black again as Claudius Templesmith announces another short break. I shift in my seat a little to get more comfortable.

"They were strange, the boy looked a bit crazy and that little girl must have something up her sleeve to volunteer at such a young age, and it's not like she's from a _good_ district." I say, sizing up the confirmed tributes against each other in my mind. Larsson nods in agreement as the next set of reapings comes on.

The screen shows the Justice building of district 6, the streets behind and around it lined with large trucks. A yellow haired man walks up onto the stage, his bright hair almost shining against the grey buildings and sky of district 6. "Welcome to the reapings of the 57th Hunger Games!" he shouts, trying to make himself heard over the sound of a train thundering past in the distance. His shoes clack against the makeshift stage as he makes his way over to the first orb, full of pink cards. "And your female tribute for this year is… Lexie Lewis!"

A tan girl in a below the knee green dress slowly makes her way to the stage. Her face shows an expression of indifference, and is framed by shoulder length brown hair, streaked with red. She's quite pretty. "How old are you, little lady?" asks the escort, with a smile almost as bright as his hair.

"I'm fourteen years old." She says quietly, her face still not showing a smidge of emotion. She's probably in shock.

"Lexie Lewis everybody!" exclaims the escort, then he starts to make his way over to the boys orb.

"I would say she'll die in the bloodbath, but she looks quite athletic."

"Yeah," agrees Larsson. "She can probably run like a Whippet."

The escort flaunts a blue card before opening it with skinny fingers. "Your male tribute this year is… Carry Fawn!"

A small boy emerges from the crowd of teenagers, sobbing and shaking violently. He makes his way up to the stage, and wipes his running nose on his blue shirt.

"How old are you, boy?"

"Thir-thir-thirteen." Says the boy between sharp intakes of breath. I almost feel sorry for him.

The escort looks at him in slight disgust before asking the crowd, "does anyone want to volunteer to take Carry's place?" The crowd stays silent, and no one steps forward to take the crying boy's place. "Okay, your tributes, district 5." He grasps Lexie's hand and raises it above her head, but doesn't even attempt to grasp Carry's. He just leaves him there, sobbing quietly. "Lexie Lewis and Carry Fawn!"

When none of the crowd applaud their tributes, the screen fades to black again.

**Sorry these are so short. And bad. I've been feeling pretty uninspired and reapings are so boring to write. Well on the bright side, I'm now halfway through the reapings, so two more chapters then it's the Capitol days, where we'll really get to know your tributes.**

**Remember to review!**

**Jamie.**


	3. Reapings: D7, D8, D9

**REAPINGS PART 3**

**Hey, sorry I haven't been updating a lot. I just had the second half of my art exam today so at least that's done with, but I have a Spanish speaking assessment on Monday so I'm not sure when I can next update. If I can, I'll update at the weekend. Sorry! So here are the reapings for D7, D8, and D9. Enjoy!**

**Head Gamemaker, Lytavia Pyrisian's POV**

I look at all my nail polish bottles and try to decide what colour to use, finally deciding on 'New-born Baby Blush Pink' just as Larsson calls "The reapings are back on!" I grab the bottle and quickly shuffle back down to the lounge, plonking myself down on the sofa. I untwist the cap of the nail polish and place a streak of pink on my left index finger just as Claudius Templesmith introduces the district seven reapings.

"District seven! Welcome to the reapings of the 57th Hunger Games!" the escort says enthusiastically into the microphone. "Let's do the boys first for a change, shall we?" He scampers over to the large glass orb filled with blue cards on the left of the stage. And then grabs a card and holds it out to the audience as he walks back over to his spot, centre-stage. The escort flicks open the card with long nailed fingers, and grins as he eyes the name. "Your male tribute this year is… Fry Yeardley!"

"EEEP!" I squeal and jump, ruining the nail polish I was just doing on my left pinkie.

"Oh God, he's not-" Larsson starts to say, when I interrupt him.

"Yes! His sister Florence won a few years ago! The 54th Games, I think. Oh the brother of a past victor! Fabulous!"

"Isn't it just?" Larsson speaks enthusiastically.

He walks up to the stage, taking small steps. Once he reaches the stage, I take a good look at him. He is fairly well muscled, like most people from seven, and has brown hair that is short round the sides and slightly longer on the top, sweeping down over his forehead and stopping above his thick eyebrows, which are creased worriedly.

The escort gasps loudly into the microphone. "Fry Yeardley, the brother of Florence Yeardley, who won the Games 3 years ago everybody! How old are you, Fry?"

"Fifteen." He replies. The crowd cheer half-heartedly as Fry takes two steps backwards and stands behind the escort as he makes his way over to the girls' orb. He quickly grabs the card that is right in the centre of the orb, laying on the surface of the ocean of pink. He saunters back to the middle of the stage and opens up the card. "Celeste Hettie!"

A scream permeates through the air. The cameras quickly spin around and zoom in on a small girl with wavy brown hair pushing through the crowd. Some Peacekeepers are making their way through the crowd to her easily. This girl will not get away from my Games.

One of the Peacekeepers places a hand on her shoulder, and she slams her small fist right into his gut. But when she turns around, there is another Peacekeeper in front of her, and she can't get away. The two Peacekeepers hoist her up, holding her under the arms, and she kicks and screams right up until she is stood in the middle of the stage.

"…Erm. Well how old are you, dear?" the escort askes her slowly. He places a reassuring hand on her shoulder which she quickly shrugs off.

"I'm only fourteen." She says in a croaky, trying-not-to-cry voice. All of a sudden, tears form in her eyes. Wait a minute! One of her eyes is green, and the other is blue.

"Eugh! Look at her eyes! Larsson look at her eyes!" I squeak.

"Your tributes this year, ladies and gentlemen, Fry Yeardley and Celeste Hettie!" About 30% of the crowd clap, but very slowly.

"Those reapings were a bit dramatic!" Larsson exclaims which is true. A victor's brother _and _someone who tried to run.

Claudius Templesmith announces the district 8 reapings, which are sure to be a disappointment after the district seven ones.

"Welcome to the 57th reapings, district 8!" chimes a small, rat like escort. "Ladies first!" She says as she struts over to the pink-filled orb on the right of the stage. She pulls out a card with a flourish, and opens it while still stood by the orb. "Azula Markham! Come on up Azula!"

A girl with long, copper hair walks up to the stage, looking dazed with glassed over grey-green eyes.

"How old are you, hun?" asks the ratty escort. Azula doesn't reply, just bites her lip and looks off into some world hanging in front of her eyes only. "Azula?" the escort nudges the girl.

"Oh! What?"

"I asked how old you are, dear."

"Oh... I'm fourteen."

"Azula Markham, everybody!" The crowd does not applaud her. "Well, now the boys!" She scampers over to the boy's orb and yanks a blue card out, right from the middle of the ocean of cards. "And your male tribute is, district eight… Sarkal Olin!"

A small boy, with dark skin and dark hair walks up to the stage, with a solemn look on his face. "How old are you Sarkal?"

"Please, call me Kal. I'm 13." He says into the microphone.

"Well, I'm not sure about the girl, but he's so small, I can't imagine him getting far. Unless he can hide well and run fast." Larsson says. I agree. That's the only way the small ones survive in the Games, that or being allied with someone strong. I didn't hear the last thing the ratty escort said, and before I even finish thinking about the deaths of the smaller tributes in past Games, Claudius Templesmith is announcing another break.

I continue painting my nails, and Larsson starts to flick through this morning's newspaper, the front page story being about how the reapings are today. Next thing I know the district nine town square in on the TV.

"Hello district nine! Happy Hunger Games!" hollers the district's escort. "Ladies first, as usual!" she shuffles over to the girls orb in her nine inch heels, and wiggles her fingers over the mouth of the orb, before plunging her hand in and taking out a card. "The district 9 lady for this year is… Daisy Brunswick!"

Slowly, a curvy girl with dark, curly black hair walks up to the stage. "How old are you girl?"

"I'm sixteen." She says in a calm, quiet voice.

"Daisy Brunswick, everybody!" calls the escort, gesturing her baby blue fingered hand towards Daisy. "And now for the boys!" She shouts, as she walks away from Daisy and towards the blue card filled orb. She plunges her hand deep in to the cards, rummages around for a few moments, and then pulls one out. "And the district nine male for this year is… Ganymede Leonis!"

A few sniggers come from the crowd as a boy with dark hair makes his was up to the stage. "Ganymede! What's your age?"

The boy stands in silence, until he finally mumbles something inaudible into the microphone. "Twelve, you say? Well ladies and gentlemen, your tributes for this year," the escort grabs Daisy and Ganymede's hands, "Daisy Brunswick and Ganymede Leonis!"

The screen fades to black as Daisy and Ganymede are ushered into the Justice building, and Claudius Templesmith announces another break. After the break, will be the last three reapings, district 10, district 11, and district 12, and then all twenty-four of my tributes will be on their way to the Capitol. Then in a matter of days, my Games will begin.

**So I hope you liked it. I only realised that D7 was so dramatic when I re-read it… haha. Well anyway, just three more reapings, then I think I'll go straight to the chariot rides and the tributes' POV.**

**Please review!**

**Jamie. **


	4. Reapings: D10, D11, D12

**REAPINGS PART 4**

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, like I said I had a Spanish speaking exam, which was awful because the exam was today and I only wrote what I had to say yesterday. Oops. Well anyway here's the last set of reapings; D10, D11, and D12. After this is the Capitol days, woo! Enjoy!**

**Head Gamemaker, Lytavia Pyrisian's POV**

The screen shows the dirty town square of district ten, packed with teenagers. "Hello district 10!" calls the escort. "On with the reapings! Ladies first, as usual!" He slowly walks over to the glass orb filled with pink cards, and waggles his fingers over the cards before grabbing one and plucking it out. "District 10, your female tribute for this year is…" He slowly unfolds the card, "Kelsey Ferguson! Come on up Kelsey!" A girl with curly brown hair with orange bits in and wide hazel eyes slowly paces up to the stage, and takes her place next to the escort. "Hello Kelsey!" says the escort with a smile, which contrasts with the shocked and sullen expression which covers Kelsey's face. "How old are you?"

"I'm 14." She says, her eyebrows creasing inwards.

"Well, Kelsey Ferguson everybody!" Again, nobody claps. "Now for the boys!" he hollers as he strides towards the blue card filled orb. He gets a hold of one and whisks it out of the orb and opens it quickly. "Your male tribute is… Benjamin Fawkes!" A small boy with shaggy ginger hair makes his way up to the stage, and stands next to the escort, looking terrified. "How old are you Benjamin?"

"I'm 12. " he says in a small voice.

"I volunteer!" calls a voice from the crowd, as a relieved expression flashes over Benjamin's face. A boy, equally as small as Benjamin, slopes up to the stage, and he runs a hand through his very short brown hair. The boy takes Benjamin's place on the stage, and Benjamin quickly rushes down the stairs into the arms of his mother.

"So who are you? What is your age?" asks the escort excitedly, pushing the microphone into the boy's face.

"I'm Kaiden Johnson and I'm 16." He says with no emotion.

"Did you know that boy? Benjamin?"

His expression still doesn't change when he answers, "no." Why would such a small boy from such an outline district volunteer for someone he doesn't even know?

"Your tributes for the 57th Hunger Games everybody, Kelsey Ferguson and Kaiden Johnson!" chimes the escort as he raises both of their arms in the air. Kaiden is looking at the escort as if to say "why are you touching me?" and then the screen fades to black.

I think about the Games, about how I will kill this year's tributes and which ones will kill one another, when Claudius Templesmith announces the district eleven reapings. The screen shows the huge town square of district 11, full of the most teenagers out of all the districts. "Happy Hunger Games, district eleven!" chirps the escort, her deep purple hair waving in the breeze. "Now for the reapings! Ladies first as usual!" she totters over to the pink-filled orb on the right of the stage, and picks out a card before tottering back to the microphone in the middle of the stage. "Your female tribute is… Hazel Jackson!"

A huge girl with a long dark brown braid and a green knee-length dress walks up to the stage. She is a giant. She must be well over six ft and she looks very powerful, her dark brown skin is stretched over her toned frame. "Hello Hazel!" says the escort, squinting up at the giant girl in awe. "how old are you?"

"Sixteen." Says the girl, with a solemn expression.

"Hazel Jackson everybody!" calls the escort as she claps. A few people in the crowd clap too, maybe they think that this powerful girl has a chance of winning. "And the boys!" The escort skips over to the males orb on the left of the stage. She grabs the first card that her fingers brush against and quickly unfolds it. "Andrew Tillings!"

A small boy with shaggy black hair makes his way up to the stage. He is probably average height for his age but Hazel makes him seem like a midget. "Hello Andrew! How old are you?"

"I'm 13." He says, as a few tears slide down his tanned cheeks. He is so small and scrawny. He'll probably die at the Cornucopia on the first day.

"District eleven, your tributes, Hazel Jackson and Andrew Tillings!" Again, there is a few claps, probably for Hazel, not Andrew.

Claudius Templesmith announces another short break, and I get excited at the thought that there is only the district twelve reapings left, and twenty-two of the tributes are probably already on their way to the Capitol.

"Only the district twelve reapings left, are you excited?" Larsson asks.

"Yes! Only one reaping left! Most of the tributes are probably already on their way here, and then it'll be the Chariot rides, I'm so looking forward to it!" I repeat what I was just thinking. Before I know it, Claudius Templesmith is announcing the start of the district twelve reapings.

A female escort with short blue hair walks onto the stage. "Welcome! Welcome, welcome! Now, the time has come to select one courageous young man and woman to represent district twelve in the 57th annual Hunger Games!" she calls enthusiastically, but no one applauds. "Well, ladies first." She steps over to the ladies orb and picks a card with a flourish. "Casablanca Coal!"

A tanned girl with wavy blonde hair slowly makes her way to the stage, and stands next to the escort. "How old are you, Casablanca?"

"I'm sixteen." She says.

"Hm. Coal. Maybe she's from the orphanage like that girl from twelve a couple of years ago, her last name was Coal." Larsson interrupts.

"Maybe." I reply. While we were talking the escort had made her way to the boys orb and chosen a blue card.

"Your male tribute is… Matthew Matthews!"

"That's a weird name." Larsson interrupts again. I can't help but giggle.

A tall boy with long-ish dark brown hair that falls over his eyes walks out of the crowd. "How old are you, Matthew?" asks the escort with a smile.

"I'm sixteen." He replies.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes. Casablanca Coal and Matthew Matthews!" The two teenagers are then taken into the Justice building and I feel so excited that I might faint.

**Erm yeah I didn't know how to end that so… Anyway, finally the end of the reapings! Did you like how I made the district 12 escort say what Effie says in the movie? (Obviously I'm not stupid enough to think that the escort would have been Effie like 20 years before Katniss' reaping.) And I saw the movie twice already! I'm going again tomorrow haha!**

**Well, now that you've (sort of) met all of the tributes, however briefly, please include who you want your tribute to ally with in your review, and I'll try to work the alliances out. Look through the reviews and find the tribute forms if you need more information on a tribute. If you change your mind later I can probably still work it out. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Review!**

**Jamie.**


	5. Chariot Rides

**Hey! So this is the Chariot rides, and it will be from half of the tributes' POV. So, sorry if your character isn't in this chapter. The other half of the tributes will have a bit about training from their POV. But I can't decide whether I should then do another chapter about training from all the tributes' POV? Because I think training is important in establishing talents and relationships between tributes. There will then be a private training w/ Gamemakers chapter for each tribute including the scores, then interviews, then the Games, so will you tell me what you think? Should I do the second training chapter? And only a few of you said who you want your OC to ally with, so those of you who didn't, it would be a big help if you told me. Wow, long AN. Hope you enjoy the Chariot rides!**

**Demetrius Knight's POV, 18, D1.**

I'm sat on a metal table wearing nothing but a paper dress. How embarrassing. The cold that I feel through the dress only adds to the discomfort that I already feel, after being scrubbed and plucked and shaved by two Capitol freaks.

I'm staring at my perfectly rounded nails and shimmering skin on the back of my hand when my stylist comes in, and I feel suddenly very aware that I'm practically naked. I hop up off the table and stretch out my hand, offering it to my stylist. She holds my index finger between her index finger and thumb and gives it a small shake.

"Hello, hello Demetrius!" She says to me in a very high pitched voice.

"Hey" I reply, not knowing the strange looking woman's name. She is quite short, I tower right over her, and she has curly acid green hair.

"Ah! I totally forgot!" she calls with a dramatic wave of her long nailed fingers. "My name is Amelian. Amelian Navicus! Pleased to meet you Demetri."

"Erm, my name is Demetrius." She is going to be dressing me for the next couple of days and she doesn't even know my name. Great.

"Well, let's see you!" she chirps. I don't really know what she means, so I just hold my arms out at my sides, and shrug a little. "Ah!" she laughs loudly, "no, no, no! Take it off!"

"What?" I ask, dumbfounded, and before I can do anything she steps forward and rips the paper robe off of me, and I stand in front of the woman, naked. I mean, I have a great body, but this is just embarrassing. I can only hope that I get to wear more than this for the chariot rides.

**Caecillia James's POV, 17, D2.**

My stylist, Monkae Porta shoves on my left boot, and gestures towards the long mirror on the wall, so that I can take a look at myself. I slowly walk over to the mirror, and take a look at myself. I obviously knew what I'm dressed as before I even looked in the mirror, a Peacekeeper. But a slightly more feminine one. But I didn't imagine I would look this good. I am wearing a short white skirt, and my legs are bare from top thigh to just below my knee, where my shiny white boots reach up to. On my torso, I'm wearing a fugure-hugging bullet proof vest, which gives the illusion of curves that I do not have. Underneath that I'm wearing a tight white shirt, whose sleeves reach down my arms and go underneath white leather gloves. On my head I'm wearing a white helmet, which sounds stupid but actually, it looks good. My blue eyes glint underneath the glass visor, and my long dirty blonde hair falls in loose curls down my back.

"What do you think?" Monkae asks, a bright smile stretching across her face. Despite her stupidity, I quite like her. Sort of like how you like a cat who rubs against your leg when you're walking down the street, but then follows you down the road. Friendly, but annoying. But I have to be thankful for this outfit. It will probably get me some sponsors.

"I love it. Thankyou, Monkae."

"You're very welcome, Caecillia. One last thing!" she chimes, whilst she turns around and grabs something out of a bag that has been sitting in the corner. A sly smile covers my face when I see what it is.

She hands me a long black gun, just like real Peacekeepers have. She drapes the long white strap over my left shoulder, and I grasp it in my leather-clad hands.

"Now, watch this." She says, as she grips the trigger of the gun. She points the gun towards the wall, and shoots. There is a huge sound and a flash of light, and I can't help but flinch and screw my eyes shut. When I open them, there is no hole in the wall. "I want you to fire this while you're on the chariot, it'll draw lots of attention. It's just sound and light, but it's something."

"Wow, Monkae thankyou!" I say enthusiastically. I really am thankful.

We start the walk to the Chariot room, and I wonder if my brother will be wearing the same as me. Without the skirt, obviously.

**Kory Spelunk's POV, 14, D3.**

When I breathe in I smell horses. I've never seen a horse in real life before, we don't really have any animals back in district three. I doubt I'll ever see district three again. The horse that will be pulling my chariot is black, like my outfit. Sorta. As I stroke the horse, Lynx edges closer to me. I never even noticed that she was there. The way she edged closer to me is understandable, most of the time since the reaping I've been crying or sat in silence. But Lynx has been nice to me, she doesn't try to force me to talk, just sits with me. I've decided I should start talking to her, we used to be in some of the same classes in school, and she seems nice. Maybe we could be allies.

"Hey." She says quietly as she starts to stroke the horse with me.

I look at her out of the corner of my eye, and notice we're wearing the same outfit. We're both wearing a skin coloured cat suit, which is covered in black wires, with some red, yellow and white bits. It's okay, I guess. It looks kinda like we're naked under the wires, but at least we actually aren't. "Hey," I reply. "Nervous?"

"Yeah. It doesn't help that we look naked under these wires." I look at her and smile, and she smiles back. Maybe if we weren't here, me and Lynx could be friends.

"I guess." I say with a snigger, "Remember that pair from three a couple of years ago?"

"The ones who were dressed as giant circuit boards?" she asks with a wide smile.

"Yeah. Them outfits were worse than ours." I laugh. Lynx moves to the front of the horse and strokes the side of its face.

"I wish we had animals back home. These horses are nice. Did you have any animals?"

"No," I reply, "My little sister, Violet, always wanted a cat but we never got one." My chest begins to tighten at the mention of my little sister, and I have to fight back tears. My little sister, who just had to start working in the factories with me, and will now be working alone. I have a little brother too. My girlfriend, Rose. My Grandma. I don't think I'll see any of them again. But I'll try.

Just then, our purple dyed escort skips over excitedly. "Time to get into your chariots boys and girls!" There's only one boy, and one girl here. Lynx and I clamber up into our chariot, which is swathed in small white lights, and prepare ourselves to be paraded around in front of all the alien-like Capitol citizens. We watch as the district one chariot pulls out, the girl, I think her name is Indigo, elaborately dressed as a princess and the boy as a prince. They both look good. The crowd goes crazy for them, and for district two, the brother and sister dressed as Peacekeepers.

"Oh my God." Lynx breathes as the district two tributes begin firing their guns into the crowd. What are they doing? "Oh," Lynx says, "They're fake. No real bullets."

I nearly fall out of the chariot as it starts to move towards the street, and Lynx gives me a nervous look. I smile back, trying to reassure her, and try to compose myself, seeing as I'm about to be broadcast over all of Panem.

**Victoria Hendrick's POV, 16, D4.**

District one look amazing, dressed as royalty would dress, long before Panem started. District two look alright, dressed as Peacekeepers. The best part of their outfits are the guns that they are firing into the crowd. District three look- wait, are they naked? Well anyway, they're okay I guess, for a shit district. But Derek and I- we look sexy. I am wearing a tight aqua swimsuit, which goes high up, revealing my hips, and has no back. It also shows off some cleavage- which is sure to get me some sponsors. I am also wearing a see through blue sarong, which is draped around my waist and flows behind me. Derek is wearing an even more revealing outfit than me. His torso is bare, revealing a muscly swimmers body. He is only wearing a small, tight pair of aqua swimming trunks. You can barely even call them swimming trunks- they look like a small girls knickers. I can't help but stare at his…

"Hey." Derek shoots me a glare.

My eyes quickly shoot back up to his face. "Doesn't leave much to the imagination, does it?" I say with a smirk.

"Yeah." He sniggers, "neither does yours, darling." He says smugly as he lightly smacks my bum.

I would have smacked him if the chariot hadn't jerked into movement at that very moment. I put on my brightest smile as our two golden horses pull us out into the street, to the screams and applause of the Capitol citizens. District four are always a favourite, and Derek and I are definitely attracting the eyes of the crowd with this much skin showing.

My soft brown hair and sarong flow behind me as we are pulled through the streets, being rained on by roses and… Is that a bra? I'm guessing that is for Derek. I look up to Derek and see him smiling and waving to the crowd, just as I am. He catches my eye and gives me a wink. I bite my bottom lip in an attempt to look sexy- and it works. Derek gives a quick wiggle of his eyebrows and quickly looks away.

These Games should be fun.

**Obaid Jamieson's POV, 17, D5.**

The crowd's cheering for district four was massive, and it quietens substantially for us. Me and this little 13 year old girl who volunteered for her twin. The little 13 year old girl who I think has bipolar disorder. The little 13 year old girl who gets in a huge fury because of the smallest things, but is so friendly it makes me feel ill other times. The little girl who I ignore, like I do everybody, bar my little sister. Who I may never see gain.

The quietening of applause is understandable, though. District four are always a favourite, and this year they are practically naked. The exact opposite of me and Madilynn. We are both wearing full body suits- not tight ones either. Baggy ones. My stylist said they are like spaceman suits, whatever they are. He is an idiot. On our heads we have this headband thing. Which hums, might I add. The humming is just annoying, not like any of the Capitol people are going to hear it over their cheering. On the front of the headband is a flashing 'D', and on the back, a flashing '5'. I guess it's meant to mean district five. Thanks stylist, you idiot. The only bit of the outfit that I like is the new glasses I got- they're much better than my old ones.

Well, whatever. I smile and wave anyway, I need sponsors. Well, I don't _need _them. I'll do fine in the arena, but they would be helpful. I probably would have got more sponsors if my stylist had shown off my toned body, which he got a good look at while I had to stand naked in front of him for ten minutes, the pervert.

I turn around just as the district six tributes come out of the chariot holding area- and I'm just glad that I'm not them.

**Lexie Lewis' POV, 14, D6.**

Our chariot rolls out into the street and I immediately wish I wasn't on it. So many eyes staring at me. Freakish eyes, decorated with bright colours that we never really see back home. Eyes that are looking at me, at my stupid outfit.

I am wearing a tight silver cats suit with bright blue stripes which flash, going up the sides of my arms and legs. On my head is a large hat. Well, it's not even a hat. It's like a tube, and light grey smoke is billowing from it. I think it's meant to be a chimney, and I'm meant to be a train. My district partner, Carry, is wearing the same as me. He is smiling brightly and waving to the crowd, something which I realise I haven't been doing.

"Carry? Carry!" he can't hear me. I give his wrist a small smack, and he turns to look at me, still smiling. "What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Trying to win sponsors, and you should be too!" he says as he narrows his already squinty eyes at me. "Smile! Wave!"

I take his advice and smile brightly and wave and blow kisses to the crowd, and the applause gets slightly louder.

Even if this does win me a few sponsors, I'm still terrified of this arena. I hope I can pick up some useful tips in training tomorrow.

**Fry Yeardley's POV, 15, D7.**

I smile and wave as best as I can to the crowd who go crazy as Celeste and I pull out into the street. They only go crazy because my sister, Florence, won the Games three years ago. My sister Florence, who is now my mentor. I remember when she had her chariot ride, she looked so confident. But she wasn't practically naked.

Celeste and I are both wearing brown underwear, and our bodies are painted to look like tree bark. I don't really mind everyone seeing my body, being from Seven gets you quite toned. The work is hard. I carried on working even after Florence won the Games- there was nothing better to do. I quite like working anyway. I like the feel of an axe in my hand. Anyway, from our collarbones up is painted green, but they left our faces. My dark brown hair is decorated with small ivy leaves, and as is Celeste's wavy blonde hair.

Celeste and I both smile and wave brightly to the crowd, and they lap it up. Florence told me I'm one of the favourites, being a victor's brother and all. I think the reaping was rigged- of course the Capitol would love the relative of a victor to go into the Games. I hate the Games. But I'm ready. Since Florence won the Games when I was twelve, me and my friend Jo often snuck into the empty bits of the woods back home and trained. We would throw our axes at trees and get them stuck there. Fight with large sticks, pretending they were an axe. Obviously we didn't want to use real axe's, one of us might have ended up dead.

I look to my right and see Celeste and watch her blowing kisses to the crowd. I wonder if she's as ready for the Games as I am. She's so small, not even five ft, even though she's only a year younger than I am.

She catches me looking at her, "what?"

"Nothing. Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes!" she snarls. She has a very short temper. Her snarl quickly turns back into an angelic smile, "Do I look like I'm not okay?"

I can't decide if I like her or not.

**Azula Markham's POV, 14, D8.**

I look stupid. So stupid. I am standing on a chariot, being pulled through the streets of the Capitol by two brown horses, wearing a patchwork dress. It is strapless, short at the front and long at the back, and is made of patches of all different material. Brown, blue, purple, green. Cotton, denim, jersey, wool. My district partner, Kal, is wearing the same as me.

I notice that the cheering has definitely quietened since the Career district's chariots came out, but I still smile and wave, blow kisses to the crowd. I feel ridiculous.

I flick a few strands of my long copper hair over my shoulder and carry on waving, my arm getting tired.

I look down at Kal, and think about how I've barely spoken to him at all. Apart from asking him to pass the butter at breakfast and stupid stuff like that. He's really quiet, and I've been really nice to him. I was thinking about allying with him but only if he starts talking.

**Ganymede Leonis's POV, 12, D9.**

Daisy and I are both wearing a golden yellow shirt and shorts, and a cape made of wheat. It could be worse I guess. I smile and wave anyway.

I look to my right and see Daisy looking at the crowd moodily. I tap her arm lightly and say, "hey, lighten up. Smile. It's not too bad." With a smile. She narrows her eyes at me and turns away. "At least our costumes aren't too corny!" I say with a giggle.

She turns back to me, rolls her eyes and scoffs before turning away again. "Hey, I know it's wheat but the joke wasn't that bad." I tell her, slightly annoyed. She's really rude.

Our chariot pulls into a large circular area at the end of the street we were riding down, and we stop next to the district eight tributes. I look over to them, and give a small wave. They both smile politely. I look up to the large balcony above us and see President Snow standing at a podium, ready to give his speech. He's not too old. Like, he's not as old as my grandpa or anything, but his hair is greying. You can also tell he's had some plastic surgery done, but that just makes him look older. The opposite of what it was meant to do.

I lean forward and look down the line of chariots, eyeing up all the tributes I am up against. One catches my eye- the district four boy, he's practically naked. He must feel my eyes staring at him, because he turns in my direction. When he sees that I was looking at him, he glares at me. I quickly lean back in my chariot and I can feel my face flushing red. Great. How embarrassing.

Just as President Snow begins his speech, I think how the Games haven't even started and one of the Careers probably already wants to kill me.

**Kelsey Ferguson's POV, 14, D10.**

After a long ride down the street, dressed as I think, sheep? We come to a stop next to the pair from district nine. The boy- I think his name's Meedygan or something, sends a bright smile in our direction, whilst the girl- I can't remember her name, it's some kind of flower, just glares at us. Bitch.

I look down at my outfit. It's alright. Our district has had much, much worse. I am wearing a tight white one-piece which stops at my thigh and has no straps. It's white and sort of fluffy, so it looks like sheep's wool. My hands are painted black and the paint is fading up my arms until it gets back to my regular skin colour, just above my wrist. The same effect is on my feet, where the black stops just above my ankles. Kaiden is wearing the same, except his one-piece has short sleeves and has shorts which reach to his mid-thigh.

I look back up to President Snow, and then I look to my left, at Kaiden. I haven't even tried to make conversation with him since we first got on the train. I tried being nice to him, but he just ignored me. So I decided to just leave it. I won't talk to him, I won't ally with him. I won't help him in the arena, even if he's about to die. He has no family anyway, nobody talked to him back home. He has no friends and he's a loner.

The district eleven tributes pull in next to us, and I get ready to hear the President's speech.

**Andrew Tillings' POV, 13, D11.**

Hazel and I pull up next to the district ten tributes, and the district twelve tributes pull up next to us. I wonder how much longer than me the tributes next to me will last in the arena, because I'm going to die for sure. Hazel, my district partner will probably last a long time. She is so large and powerful, and she told me she will do anything to win the Games, for her family. Hazel looks better in our costume too. We are each wearing sort of underwear, which looks like it is made out of leaves. So obviously, my whole top half and my legs are exposed. Which reveals my scrawny frame. Why my stylist put me in this I'll never know. You can easily count every single one of my ribs, and I look pathetic. I probably look like a meal to the other tributes, and look more appetising because of the small apples that are adorned in my shaggy black hair.

At least Hazel looks dignified. You can still easily see some of her ribs, but her body is toned and strong. And she's so tall- I look like a midget next to her. The apples look pretty in her long dark hair, whereas they look dumb in mine. Her dark skin contrasts with the pale green leaves, and they look good on her, whereas they too, look stupid against my olive skin and I look a bit ill.

I look up at President Snow just as he begins to talk, "Welcome!" he booms out into the microphone, and then pauses and waits for the applause to die down. "Welcome, tributes. We welcome you." The Capitol citizens' applause picks up again, and he puts up a hand, signalling for them to stop. "We thank you, for your courage, and your sacrifice." The crowd goes wild again. I think he makes practically the same speech every year. And he definitely got the sacrifice bit right.

**Casablanca Coal's POV, 16, D12.**

"We thank you, for your courage, and your sacrifice." Sacrifice is damn right. After the crowd calms down again, all the chariots begin to move into a big room, where we all get off our chariots and everybody's stylists, mentors, and escorts come over to talk with them. For some reason, ours don't. Haymitch is probably drunk somewhere, and our escort, Miffy, is probably trying to get him up. So it's just me, and dickhead Matt.

I can't say he's not attractive, especially in the outfit he's wearing, but he's an idiot. He's wearing some sort of dungarees, similar to the ones the coal miners wear, but they are only shorts, reaching to about three quarters down his thigh, and the red straps reach down from his shoulders to his waist and reveal his broad chest and abs. So yeah, he looks nice, but I hate him. Usually, I can wrap boys around my little finger, but with him I won't even try, because I don't want to.

I am wearing a pair of dungarees similar to Matt's, but mine actually have a top. But, the shorts on mine are tiny. Like, absolutely tiny. You can practically see all of my bum.

I sit on the edge of my chariot and stroke my soft., newly waxed legs. They feel nice.

"Hey babe." Matt interrupts, in his arrogant tone.

"Go away." I say, turning away. If he thinks he can play me like he does all the girls back home, then he's wrong.

"Alright! Alright! I'll back off! Obviously you don't want to talk." He says, placing his hands on his chest in a mock-defence position. "Anyway, Miffy is over there, she wants us to go up to our room."

"Whatever." I say dismissively, as I saunter past Matt, over to our escort.

"Come on you two! You need to get your rest for training tomorrow!"

**So that's the chariot rides! I hope you liked it. Please answer my questions at the top of the page, it would help a lot. Also, I have the arena all planned out, but there is one thing I'm not sure about, and it would be good if one or two of you could give me some help. It will mean spoiling part of the arena for you, but not all of it. So if you are willing to help, write it in the review and I'll PM you asking for the help. Thanks again! Review and please answer the questions!**

**Jamie.**


	6. Training

**TRAINING**

**Hey again! Here's one of the training. I'm not sure if I should do any more chapters about training after this though? Or just go to the private training scores and stuff. What do you think? Enjoy! Some ~naughty~ language.**

**Matt Matthews' POV, 16, D12.**

I get shaken awake by my district partner, Casablanca, from the community centre.

"Wake up, idiot! We're late for training!" She says, accompanied with a jab to my left arm. "And cover yourself up!" It is then that I realise that my sheets have ridden down, revealing my toned torso, whilst she is wearing a tight top marked with the number 12, and some tight pants.

"Not like it matters, everybody in Panem saw my body last night at the tribute parade. And you can't say you don't like _this._" I say, gesturing to my body.

She scoffs and begins to walk out of the room. "Fuck you, pretty boy." I hear her shout before she slams the door. I just laugh to myself, she so wants me.

I walk over to the wardrobe and jab my finger against a button on the wall, and the same outfit that Casablanca was wearing slides out of the wardrobe. I quickly dress and silently slide out of my room, making my way to the elevator so I can go down to training. My finger is just about to press the elevator button when I hear a shrill "Matthew Matthews!" along with the clack of high heels against the tiles of the corridor. I turn to see my district's escort shuffling quickly along the corridor towards me, Casablanca closely behind her. "You are _so _late! It is just bad manners! Now get down to training quickly!" I scoff and roll my eyes at our ridiculous escort before slamming my finger on the elevator button.

After a quick (and awkwardly silent), ride down in the elevator, we make it to the cavernous training room, where all the rest of the tributes already stand, gathered around a huge muscly man stood on a small podium.

"So you decided to show up? He booms, and all the tributes turn to look in our direction, some of the careers muttering under their breath. Insults, no doubt.

**Sarkal 'Kal' Olin's POV, 13, D8.**

When the D12 pair finally arrives, the huge man stood in front of us begins to speak.

"Hello, tributes. I am Hercules, the head trainer, so if you have any problems come to me. I want you to remember to not just visit the combat stations, the survival ones are just as, if not more important. As many of you will die from natural causes such as dehydration and hypothermia as the amount of you who will die from a knife to the throat." Some of the careers laugh at this, and Hercules shoots them a glare. "Remember, any fighting between tributes before the Games is banned. So if any of you start a fight," He glances towards the careers again, "you will be in trouble. You may begin."

The tributes scatter to various stations around the room, and I look around deciding where to go. The brother and sister from D2 are throwing knives at targets, and the large boy from one is slicing up a dummy with a sword. I look around for Azula, my district partner, and see her swinging a deadly looking mace at a dummy. We have already decided we aren't going to ally, I don't think I'm going to ally with anyone.

I look for an empty station, and see an empty treadmill in the far corner of the room. I make my way over to it, and turn it right up and sprint on it, knowing that if I want anything from the Cornucopia then I'll have to run the fastest I ever have in my life.

**Julius James' POV, 12, D2.**

Once training has started, Caecillia and I go over to the throwing knife station.

"I still can't believe you volunteered Julius! You've never even trained; you don't know how to use any of these weapons." Caecillia says as she picks up a few knives and begins flinging them at a target, hitting the target every time, but she never gets it right in the centre. Her real talent isn't with throwing knives, though, it's with a discus. I've seen her throw a stone discus at a dummy from at least 30 metres away, and smashing its head in. But she doesn't know that I have been training.

Just as she is aiming her knife ready to throw, I quickly grab one off the shelf and launch it at the target, hitting it right in the centre. A smug smile spreads across my face as my sister's knife clatters to the floor.

"What the hell! How did you do that?" She asks me, her eyes wide with shock.

"Well seeing as mom said we can't train until we're fifteen, I took some knives out into the woods and practiced with them. I was pretty good at it, turns out."

"Show me again." She says, a small smile appearing on her face.

"'Kay." I say, like it's no big deal. I pick up a handful of knives and whiz around to face two dummies. I throw one knife at the first dummy, and it lands right in between the eyes, the small red lights in the eyes of the dummy go out, indicating that if the dummy had of been alive, my knife just killed it. I throw another knife at the second dummy, and it knife buries itself deep in the dummies chest. But the lights don't go out. I dash forward and jump on top of the dummy, knocking it to the ground, my feet on its shoulders. My third knife gets thrust into the dummies neck, and I pull the second knife out of the dummies chest and thrust it into the dummies skull. The lights quickly go out.

I get up, and mockingly dust myself off, before turning back to my sister, who is now stood next to the large D1 male, Demetrius.

"Well done kid, welcome to the careers. If you wanna be with us, that is." He says.

"Yeah sure." I say, "If my sister can join too." I say, glancing at Caecillia.

"Hm. What can you do?" Demetrius asks, turning to Caecillia.

"I'm great with a discus." She says, looking into Demitrius' eyes, as if to show she isn't scared of him. Which she isn't, and neither am I.

"Well, show me."

**Indigo Stormwell's POV, 15, D1.**

I behead one last dummy before turning around and walking over to Demetrius, who is now stood with the brother and sister from Two.

"Hey." I say to Demetrius as I draw closer, "what you doing?"

"Well, Caecillia here is just about to show us her skills with a discus."

"And what can he do?" I say, gesturing to Caecillias little brother.

"Oh, Julius ca-"

"I'm _amazing _with knives." He says proudly, stroking the knife he is holding.

"Prove it." I say defiantly. I'm not letting someone this small join the career pack unless they have some serious talent.

Almost as soon as I finished speaking, the small boy whirls round and throws his knife with a lot of force, and it buries itself in the temple of a dummy, whose once red shining eyes quickly go out.

"Wow." I say under my breath, surprisingly impressed.

"Okay! My turn!" Caecillia calls, her fingers tightly wrapped around what looks like a very heavy discus.

"Go on then." Demetrius says, smirking.

Caecillia turns and holds the discus with her right hand, her arm crossed over her body. She launches the discus from her grasp, and it smacks into the leg of a dummy with a satisfying _snap._ Caecillia turns to face us with a smug smile on her face, arms folded.

I sigh, and say sarcastically, "Well, despite how impressive that was, the dummy isn't dead, it's eyes are still lit up."

Caecillia's eyes flit to the side nervously before she says, "Well, then one of you would go and kill them.." I roll my eyes at her. She can't even kill! Pathetic. "Or!" her face lights up, "I could do this…" She quickly grabs another discus and launches it at another dummy, this time hitting it right in the forehead, burying itself halfway in the dummies would-be skull. The lights in its eyes went out on impact.

Demetrius lets out a loud laugh, "Impressive!" he claps Caecillia on the back, smiling brightly.

"Well… Welcome to the Careers." I snap before grasping my twin short swords again, and launching myself at a dummies throat.

**Carry Fawn, 13, D6.**

Lexie and I are stood next to each other at the edible plant station, placing some nasty looking plants in the order of how edible they are. Or, how edible we _think_ they are. At the poisonous end, I have some plants with thorny stems and ugly looking leaves and flowers, and at the edible end, I have some pretty looking flowers and something that looks a bit like coriander. Lexie has her plants in a similar order to mine.

"Actually," the trainer at this station interrupts, "plants with thorns are more likely to not be poisonous, seeing as the thorns are already all the protection they need."

"Oh.. Thanks." I say, as Lexie and I begin to re-order our plants. Just when I am happy with my order, the D5 girl comes over and begins to order a set of plants next to me. She begins to make the same mistake I did, and I nudge Lexie, seeing this as an opportunity to get a good ally. I don't even care if she's good at anything or not, it's one more person watching our backs.

"The thorny ones are actually more likely to be edible," I say to her, repeating what the trainer said. "The thorns already protect them. Lexie and I both made the same mistake."

She looks up and smiles sweetly, "thanks. I'm Madilynn, by the way."

"I'm Lexie, and this is Carry. We're from Six. And you?"

"Five." She pauses, while she rearranges her plants, "Are you two an alliance?"

"Yeah," I pipe up, "You're welcome to join, if you'd like."

Madilynn pushes a few strands of hair behind her ear before saying, "I dunno. What can you do?"

"I'm good with a spear," says Lexie, "And Carry can…" She pauses while she tries to think of what I can do. Which is nothing. "He's smart, and he's another pair of eyes watching our backs." She says, I'm thankful that she made me look better than I am.

"Okay. I'm pretty good with knives and archery. I tried it out before. Allies then?"

"Allies." I confirm, shaking Madilynn's hand.

**Daisy Brunswick's POV, 16, D9.**

I meander around the training room, looking for something exciting to do. I then spot the hand-to-hand combat station, something I'm good at. When I get there, I notice a line of teenagers stood silently next to the large blue mats, wearing black jumpsuits.

"Want to train?" the trainer asks me, gesturing towards the line of teenagers.

"Yes!" I tell him excitedly, if people see me doing this they will know not to mess with me.

"Pick an Avox." He tells me, gesturing towards the teenagers again. What's an Avox? Oh well, if I'm allowed to crush them then I will.

I walk down the line, sizing up all my possible opponents. In the end I chose a pretty blonde girl, with a similar height and build to me. I grab her by the wrist, and yell "Come on then girly!" before dragging her towards the mat. She still doesn't make a noise.

I stand a few feet away from her, and tell her to come at me. She doesn't move. "Come on! Fight me!" I tell her, fists raised. She still doesn't move, she just looks at me, eyes wide with terror.

With one quick movement I send my fist flying into her cheekbone, with a satisfying _thud._ Her head jerks backwards and her hand quickly flies up to her face. "Come on! Hit me back!" I yell, getting pissed off that this girl is doing nothing to defend herself.

I send my foot flying up into her stomach, and she bends over, clutching at her winded torso. I cup my hands together and smack them on the back of her head, so that she crumples on the floor.

She once silent girl has begun to cry, so I crouch down, delicately lift her chin, and say, "You know, I wouldn't have been so hard on you if you'd just hit me back."

Then, I stand back up, dust myself off, and jump on top of the girl with all the force I can muster, jabbing her mid-back with my elbow. She lets out a gargled scream, and a smile spreads across my face.

I stand up and dust myself off again, and look around the room. Everyone seems to have stopped what they were doing, and is looking at me. The blonde girl's stifled sobs are the only thing that can be heard, before my maniacal laugh rings around the room.

**Hazel Jackson's POV, 16, D11.**

I pick up two shining knives from a rack and turn to face a dummy, standing 20 feet away from me. I hold one knife in my right hand, and chuck it at the dummy. It sticks in the dummies shoulder, but not by much. I'll have to practice my aim and power with these knives, they're different to the ones I practiced with back at home. I throw my second knife, this time with more power, and it lands deep in the dummies chest, right next to where it's heart would be. Needless to say, the lights in the dummies eyes flicker out.

I walk forward to retrieve my knives from the dummy, and yank one out. I grab the handle of the second one, and I'm about to yank it out when a knife suddenly whizzes past my eat, and embeds itself in the dummies head. I whizz around, my long, heavy, dark braid whipping behind me, and see the careers.

"Oops, sorry!" says the smallest one, the little brother from Two. He says it with a sarcastic tone, while he strokes another knife between his forefinger and thumb. His sister giggles annoyingly next to him, clutching a stone discus in her hands.

"Oh! It's alright!" I say, putting on my sweetest voice, "I know it was just an accident!" I yank his knife out of the dummies head, and throw it towards him, where it clatters to the floor at his feet. I flash him a wide, toothy grin before yanking my second knife out of the dummy, and returning to my throwing position.

The careers have been trying to intimidate me like that ever since I said I didn't want to ally with them, I'd rather work alone. It's not working though, partly because most of them are too stupid to be scared of, and partly because I am at least a good four inches taller than the tallest out of all of them.

I fling the knife at my dummy again, hitting it just above the collarbone, when the head trainer, Herculo or something like that, announces that we all have to stop and go for lunch.

**Kaiden Johnson's POV, 16, D10.**

I slowly walk into the lunchroom and look around for somewhere to sit. There is one more empty table and I was more or less the last one in here, so I know that I'm sitting there. I grab a tray and look over the copious amounts of food there is laid out for us, and finally decide on a huge chunk of hot chicken and some delicious looking grain. My arms still sort of ache from throwing knives and swinging around a sword in training, so my hands shake a little as I place my tray on the table.

I tuck into my meal, my mouth watering as I eat the delicious food. How can the Capitol have so much luxurious food, while we in the districts starve? Especially people like me, I have no family or friends. I have no one. So I have always been very underfed. That's why I volunteered for the Games, no one would care if I died, and I suppose I feel kinda nice that I saved another kid's life.

My thoughts are interrupted by the clatter of two trays landing on my table. I look up to see my district partner, Kelsey, chatting with the girl from Twelve. I glare at Kelsey until she notices me. In response to my glare, she simply smiles and says "Oh you don't mind if me and Casa sit here, do you?" before I can even respond she spoons a pile of hot grain into her mouth and turns back to the D12 girl and begins chatting again. I think they're allies, they're saying something about the bloodbath. I have no allies, and I don't want any, I'm better off alone. Like I have been all my life.

**Derek Foxx's POV, 17, D4.**

I look around at the tributes filing back into the training room, making their way to various stations. The rest of the careers and I all got here first, seeing as I suggested we race back into here from lunch. We all went to different combat stations, Victoria and I going over to a station where various weapons are lined up. Victoria starts to fling knife after knife at a target, each hitting it perfectly. I look over the weapons that are available, and choose a trident. I have always liked tridents, I'm great with them.

I grasp the trident in my right hand with confidence, and thrust it out of my grasp into the target. "Impressive." Victoria pipes up, offering me a wink. We have been sorta flirting ever since we got on the train.

"You're not so bad yourself," I say, returning the wink just as she sends another few knives flying through the air. I walk to the target and yank the trident out, and turn around, looking around the room at the other tributes.

Indigo from One is twirling and flipping on an obstacle course, whizzing through it with ease. Demetrius from One is fighting a large boy at the hand-to-hand combat station, where that horrible girl from Nine was earlier today. I'll have to remember to make sure that she gets killed early in the Games, she looks like good competition. Caecillia and Julius from Two are both flinging things at targets and dummies across the room, and most of the other tributes are at survival stations.

I laugh to myself, being able to start a fire or find an edible plant is not going to stop my trident from piercing your chest or one of Victoria's knives from sticking in your skull.

My thoughts are interrupted, by a cry of pain from Julius across the room, and I hear him shout something at a small girl with dark hair, something I can't make out from this far away, before he is pulled away by some trainers, his older sister shuffling quickly after him.

**Lynx Xin's POV, 14, D3.**

After lunch, Kory and I walk back into the training room, and try to decide what station to go to. We've spent all day so far, so we decided we want to do something different. "So, where do you want to go?" I ask him.

"I'll go anywhere you go. What are you good at?"

I try to think. I'm okay with hand-to-hand combat, having both an older brother and older sister meant I got lots of practice. But that career from One is there, so I don't want to fight alongside him. Anyways, I wouldn't want to hurt one of those poor Avoxes . Watching that girl from Nine crush that blonde Avox this morning nearly made me vomit. And the way she laughed while the girl cried made me want to kill her. The only other thing I could practice here is aim. My aim is pretty good because I always used to play darts with my dad back home. If I wanted to hit the bullseye, I could hit it, but I usually went for triple 20, it gets you more points. I always used to beat my father, he got so annoyed. I smile at the thought.

"Well, I'm good at darts. But what use will that be in the arena?" I tell Kory half-heartedly.

"Think about it, Lynx, if you got your hands on some darts and some poison, you'd be deadly."

How did I not think of that? I guess Kory is smarter than I thought. I'm glad we're allies. "Well, lets go over to some targets then." I say, looking around for some free ones. The only free one is next to the brother and sister from Two, and I begin to think maybe I shouldn't go over. But I remember what my father told me, in the justice building after I was reaped.

He told me, "I know you can do this Lynx, no more being your timid self. Be brave. Be bold. Make sure they remember you. Fight to get home. I love you."

So I decide to be brave, and I march over to the target, stood about five feet to the left of the boy from Two, while Kory lingers around a few feet behind me. Although there are some darts there, I decide to try throwing a knife. I grasp it how I imagine it should be grasped and fling it at the target, but sadly, instead of hearing the thud of it sticking in the target, I hear the embarrassing clatter of it hitting the floor.

I hear the boy from Two laugh. "Better luck next time, Three." He sneers, before throwing his knife at his target, making the thud that I was hoping to hear from my knife.

Something builds up inside of me, and I was to show this horrible boy that I am not useless. Before I even know what I'm doing, I've grabbed one of the darts from behind me and sent it flying into his target, hitting the red area in the centre.

I hear Kory swear under his breath behind me, just before the boy from Two turns towards me, a look of pure shock on his face, which contrasts with the proud smile on mine.

He strides towards me, but I don't back down. "Who do you think you are? You dirty chink." He spits.

My reaction is immediate. "Why, you racist bastard!" I yell, before my foot shoots up and hits him in that tender place, just below his knee and just above his shin. He cries out in pain, and I'm sure that he is about to take a swipe at me with his knife, but thankfully, a trainer grabs the fabric on the back of his jumpsuit.

"You just wait until we're in the arena, Three! I'll kill you!" he calls, as he gets dragged off by the trainer. His sister looks towards me for a second, before spitting on the ground at my feet and strutting away after her brother.

Kory begins to talk, before I interrupt him. "Lynx-"

"I know. I'm dead."

**Madilynn Ruse's POV, 13, D5.**

I'm stood next to Lexie, she's throwing her spear at various dummies and I'm shooting arrows at a target. I hit the target, but I'm not that great. I think Carry is at the camouflage station, across the room.

"Hey, Madilynn," Lexie says quietly. "You should ask her if she wants to ally with us." She nods towards the girl from Eight, who is a couple of dummies down from us, tirelessly beating the dummy with a long metal pole, her long copper ponytail whipping behind her.

"Yeah, I noticed she hasn't really talked to anybody all day."

"Go ask her!" Lexie says with mock force, a small smile on her lips. I hope that my nasty side doesn't come out and ruin this alliance, Lexie's spear could definitely kill me before my arrows or knives.

"Fine!" I say back in the same tone. I flick some of my long almost black hair over my shoulder before approaching the girl. "Hello?" I don't think she can hear me over the loud smacks that her pole is making on the dummy. "Hello!" I say a bit louder this time, the girl's head whipping round, her large green eyes staring into my deep brown ones.

"Hi." She says, looking me up and down.

"I'm Madilynn, from Five." I extend my hand for her to shake.

She wipes some sweat off her brow with the back of her forearm before grasping taking my hand in hers, "Azula, from Eight."

Our handshake breaks and I have to fight the temptation to wipe my hand on my leg. I don't quite know what to say. What if I ask her if she wants to be allies and she rejects me? That would be embarrassing. "So… Have you made any alliances yet?"

Her straight face turns into a small smile when I ask this. "No. But you have. You're with Six, right?" she asks.

"Yeah. So, erm, do-"

"If you're gonna ask if I want to join you, then yeah. You and Sixette have got some good skills. As for Sixo, I dunno. He must have something going for him." I assume that by Sixette, she means Lexie, and by Sixo, she means Carry.

"Great! You wanna meet them?"

"Yeah I guess."

I turn to walk towards Lexie, and give her a slight nod. She turns and calls Carry, waving her hand so that he comes over. Carry gets to Lexie at the same time as Azula and I do, because he jogged over. "Lexie, Carry, this is Azula, from Eight. Azula, this is Carry, this is Lexie." They all shake hands.

I'm happy with my new friends.

**Celeste Angel Hettie's POV, 14, D7.**

I've spent most of the day alone. I've occasionally had a quick chat with my district partner, Fry, but not much. I don't think he likes me, probably because of my short temper.

I wipe the camouflage that I have been painting on my arm off as best as I can, and decide to go back do the throwing station. I found that I'm pretty good with these things called ninja stars, they're pretty cool. A couple of metres to my left Fry is repeatedly throwing an axe at a dummy, where it lands with a loud thud. I think he's practiced before, sometimes while I've been working I've noticed him and his older sister, Florence, sneaking into the empty parts of the woods back home, each holding an axe. She won the Games a few years ago, so she probably wanted to make sure that if he ever got reaped (which was probably more likely to happen since she won the Games) he would be ready. I wish I had been ready.

I lift a ninja star to my face and look at my reflection in the shiny metal and look at my eyes. My different coloured eyes. I brush my blonde bangs out of my face and blink a tear away. My green eye is the exact colour of my little brother, Coppers eyes. Even though he annoyed me, I loved him. And now I'll probably never see him again. And I hate the Capitol for it.

In a fury, I throw five ninja stars at a target as quickly as I can, imagining that the target is President Snow's ugly fucking face.

**Okay I think this chapter is pretty boring, but at least I sorted some alliances out. I hope you like it, R&R! I've done everyone's POV once, so now I'll do the private training sessions and training scores from each individual tribute's POV, and then the interviews from each individual tribute's POV. Then the Games! **

**I know I only did one training day, but I think only one is necessary. I just want to get on with the Games!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this, even though it was pretty boring. R&R!**

**Jamie.**


	7. Training 2

**TRAINING DAY TWO.**

**Hey! Thanks for all your lovely reviews, much appreciated! I've decided to do another training chapter, seeing as some of you (namely, Muentiger) said they would like to see more training, and you all seemed to like the training chapter quite a lot. Another reason is that the tributes that had a part in the chariot rides didn't have a training chapter, and training is fairly important. So this chapter will have those tributes POV's, but minus the bloodbath's because that is just a bit of a waste of time. And sorry I haven't updated in ages, it's just I have about 10 other ideas for Hunger Games stories bouncing around in my head that I am itching to write and post, but I'm not going to start writing them until I have finished this. Enjoy!**

**Fry Yeardley's POV, 15, D7.**

Celeste and I decided to go down to training early, seeing as we need all the practice we can get. Well, I don't think I do, but I may as well keep her company seeing as she hasn't really been talking to anyone in training, other than the odd exchange between the two of us. I guess I feel sorta sorry for her. I lift a small hatchet before looking towards her. She is flinging throwing stars at dummies, which she seems to have taken a liking to in training. You would have thought she would choose a weapon similar to an axe, like me, seeing as we're from Seven, but I suppose she might not be able to handle it very well with her slight frame. Well I mean, I'm still slender, but I have muscles, and she is tiny, not even five foot.

I pass the hatchet from my left hand to my right, gripping it with tough calloused fingers. I launch it towards a dummy, where it lodges itself into its chest. A kill shot. I may have been living a fairly luxurious life back in Seven, since my sister won the Games, but she made me train, in case I ever did get reaped. Which I'm glad she made me do, because I have about the same skill with an axe that a Career has with a knife right now.

"Celeste?" I ask quietly, disturbing her from her vigorous throwing.

"What, Fry?" She answers bluntly, not looking up from her target.

"I was just wondering," I pause, pondering whether to ask my question, "what are you going to do at the cornucopia?"

"I don't really know. What about you?" She doesn't give me a chance to answer before she asks, "what are you going to go for? What if someone tries to kill you? Will you kill anyone?"

"I don't really know either, Celeste." We smirk at each other before returning to our throwing. Celeste is kinda quirky, once she starts asking questions, it seems that she can't stop. And she asks questions a lot. My thoughts are disturbed when the pair from One walk into the training room, loudly cackling and joking with each other.

**Demetrius Knight's POV, 18, D1.**

I spent most of yesterday at combat stations, and that's not going to change today. I figure that, seeing as we're Careers, we get all the supplies, all the food, so we don't need to learn how to start a fire or catch a groosling. We don't need to learn camouflage either, seeing as no one would dare attack us. So when I get down to the training centre, I decide I am going to stay at the combat stations, they're fun.

Indigo and I decided to make our way down to training early, like we did yesterday.

"And imagine them crying 'no don't kill me'!" she guffaws as the elevator doors open. My laugh booms around the empty training room, echoing off the cavernous walls. But wait – it's not empty. The two from Seven are here. I pause and watch them at their stations. The boy – I don't know his name – is well muscled and swings and throws an axe like he was born with one in his hands. I mean, he could probably even take me on. And the girl – I think her name's Celeste; a beautiful name. A beautiful girl. Her eyes are different colours; one as green as grass and one as blue as the sky. Her wavy blonde hair swishes behind her as she flings throwing stars with precision and determination. But I don't like her in a romantic way, there's four years difference between us. But she is so small, so innocent looking. I can't kill her, but in order for me to win she must die. Maybe Indigo or one of the other careers will get her.

"Psh. Come on Demi." Indigo snaps, picking up her signature twin short swords and thrusting one of them into a dummies stomach.

**Caecillia James' POV, 17, D2.**

The elevator makes a _ding _as we stop at the training room, James and I being the fourth pair here. Already, Demetrius and Indigo are here, as are the pair from Seven and the pair from Eleven. I'm surprised that two of the districts already down here aren't Careers, cause usually we get here first.

"What station are you going to, Julius?" I ask my little brother, and he answers just what I thought he would.

"Knife throwing again." He says with a sly smile, "what about you?"

"I dunno. I spent all yesterday throwing a discus so I might grab a sword." I answer. I'm fairly good with a sword, not as good as I am with a discus but still. Julius goes to a target and stands next to the girl from Seven, then starts hurling knifes towards a dummy. I laugh to myself before picking up a shiny silver sword with a thin bland and an intricately patterned handle.

"Want to practice combat?" the trainer asks me.

I hesitate before answering, of course I want to practice combat, what else would I do with a sword? "Yeah." I say bluntly.

He takes me over to a cluster of fake trees, with wide trunks and few branches at the bottom. There are a few small bushes scattered around the dirt ground.

"Now, stand _here,_" he pushes me by the shoulders in a spot between the trees, before continuing, "And some dummies will jump out at you, you have to kill them. They will fall to the ground if you kill them."

"Okay. Get it started then!"

The adrenaline starts pumping through me as it always does when I train in a situation like this, I just have to wonder how excited I will be in the arena.

The first dummy lunges out from a bush to my left, and I shove my sword into its stomach and pull it out just in time to slash the throat of one that burst out from behind a tree. I continue slashing and weaving for a few minutes, until the dummies abruptly stop. By now my breaths are heavy and I am sweating a lot. I slowly turn in a circle and survey my surroundings. I try to quieten my breathing and listen for any movement, when something harshly slams into my back and sends me crashing to the ground. I quickly turn on my back and shuffle backwards a bit, before I see a flash of silver as the thing that knocked me over brings a blade towards me with tremendous speed.

Shit! No! I can't die! I was meant to win! Not now! The blade smashes into the side of my head but I feel barely anything. Maybe this is what death feels like.

I only remember that I'm not actually in the arena yet when the trainer says, "You were doing very well, but you would be dead by now had this blade been real." He holds a silver sword, but it is made of foam.

"Oops," I giggle girlishly. I am embarrassed. Not only did I somehow think I was actually going to die, but I lost the training session. Shit.

**Obaid Jamieson's POV, 17, D5.**

Most people have arrived in training now, with the exception of one or two tributes from the low districts. I decide to go to the snare station again, as I had quite a knack for it yesterday. I think being good with snares will come in handy because it means I can catch food and tributes, who will be much easier to kill once they are dangling by their toes four foot off of the ground.

The trainer smiles at me as I sit down and grab a length of rope, and I only scowl in return. I tie a complicated snare and hide it under some leaves and dirt, before dropping a stuffed rabbit in it. The loop on the snare snaps shut around the rabbit's stomach and drags it upwards into the air. I smirk at my success. The trainer comes over and tries to tug the rabbit out, to no avail.

"Congratulations, kid." He says, not bothering to smile at me this time. Only a few people have come to his station in training so far, and I'm not sure that having me as his top student is exactly impressing him. I haven't exactly been friendly.

I continue to make snares out of wire and rope, until we are called to lunch, where I sit alone.

**Kelsey Ferguson's POV, 14, D10.**

When I get down to training, I see that Casa is already down, so I go over to her. She asked me if I wanted to ally with her yesterday, and I agreed. I don't think I would have asked anyone to ally with me, other than Kaiden, my district partner. But he's a bit weird, I think he's depressed or something. So if Casa hadn't asked me to ally with her, I'd probably be alone. It's sad though, I quite like Casa, it's a shame I have to kill her.

"So, what shall we do today?" I ask when I reach her.

"Hm, how about a race over the obstacle course?" Casa says, her tan lips spreading into a smile.

"Fine then, but don't cry when you lose." I say back, in a sarcastic tone.

We each stop before the assault course and tie our hair back into high ponytails. I tense me legs into a position that gets me ready for running, and wait.

"Okay girls," the trainer mutters, looking at his stopwatch, "Three, two, one… Go!"

I spring forward and run the few metres until I crash into the net in front of me and start climbing. I'm already a few feet up when Casa reaches the net, but she's a fast climber and gets ahead of me fast, which is surprising seeing as she's so scrawny. She quickly flips over the bar at the top and begins her speedy descent down the other side. I increase my speed, and jump off the net when I'm a few feet from the ground. We're both drawing by the time we leap and grasp the monkey bars. I swing across and land with a roll on the other side. It's a quick sprint to the next obstacle, which is a net that we have to crawl under. I rip it off the ground and dive under it, and scramble underneath it as fast as I can, until I get my arm caught in the net. Casa laughs loudly as she shuffles past me on her stomach.

Despite our different bouts of overtaking the other, we end the race at the same time, and each collapse into a heap on the floor, our breathing heavy and laboured.

**Lexie Lewis' POV, 14, D6.**

My silver spear leaves my hand and whistles through the air before making a dull _thud_ as it goes through a dummies stomach. Satisfied with my spear throwing skills, I decide to go to a survival station.

I look around at them all, and see Carry sat alone at the fire making station, so I decide to go over and sit cross legged next to him. He is quietly rubbing to sticks together, his arms trembling and a look of determination on his face.

"How long have you been doing that?"

"About four minutes. And nothing. Not even a spark. I'm absolutely useless, why can't I throw a spear like you? Or swing a mace like Azula, or shoot an arrow or throw a knife like Madilynn? I'm probably going to die on the first day."

"Carry! Don't say that! You've got Azula, Madilynn and I to look after you. It's gonna be okay." I reassure him. But it's not going to be okay. He is going to die, if I want to win.

I look around the massive room at the twenty three other teenagers that have to die if I want to go home, some younger than me. At the twenty three other teenagers who are yearning for my blood so that they can return home to their families. Some people in here I know I could easily kill, but I'm not sure, if it came down to it, I could do it. Some people in here could easily kill me, with the simple flick of their wrist or swipe of a blade, and I'm so terrified.

**Ganymede Leonis' POV, 12, D9.**

Yesterday I made an alliance with the boy from Eleven, Andrew. He's about my height, and he's a year older than me. He has large blue-ish eyes and shaggy black hair, sort of like mine. He's quite cute. I mean, he's not as hot as the boy from Four, but there's no way I had a chance with him. I don't think Andrew knows that I'm gay though, and I don't think I'm going to tell him until we're in the arena, because that way, it can't screw up the alliance. He might know though, he's caught me a few times staring at him while he's looking away.

I'm at the spear station, and I guess I'm quite good with a spear, but not as good as that girl from Six. It's weird how good she is, because they don't train in Six like they do for the Career districts. I leave the spear sticking out of the dummy, and begin to idly walk around the room, looking for Andrew.

I find him sat on top of a large climbing frame, and decide to climb up.

"Hey Andy."

"Oh, hey Ganymede. What have you been doing?" Andrew asks me.

"Throwing spears, what about you?" I reply.

"Just sat here. I don't know what to do."

"Well come on! We can identify some plants or something." I say, starting to climb back down.

"No! Ganymede, stay up here, with me." He stares into my brown eyes with a pleading look in his greyish blue ones, and my heart almost stops.

"Okay Andy." I crawl over to him and cross my legs, our knees brushing against the other.

I suddenly feel thankful that my dad is such a bastard and didn't let my brother (who has been training as a career) volunteer for me.

**Victoria Hendrick's POV, 16, D4.**

Today in training I have been mostly throwing knives. I messed around with a trident for a while but stopped when Caecillia made some joke about people from Four and tridents. I gave her a death glare that put her back in her place, and I so wished I could have hit her but that would have just gotten me in trouble.

Now, at lunch, me and Derek, Indigo and Demetrius, and Caecillia and Julius are all sat around a large table laughing and joking loudly. Most other tributes are sat around either alone or in a small group, scarfing down their food quietly. Rats.

"No but seriously," Indigo says, interrupting the relaxed atmosphere with her serious tone, "we need to decide who to go for at the bloodbath."

"Why don't we just go for anyone?" Demetrius asks.

"Because I want to kill that bitch from Three." Julius intercepts, a little too loudly. I can see the girl from Three over his shoulder, sinking backwards in her chair. Pathetic! Surely she knew that by kicking Julius she would be dead within five minutes of getting in the arena.

"Okay." Julius' sister, Ceacillia, says. "But we also have to eliminate our biggest competiton. Which is who? The girl from Eleven for sure."

"Well," Indigo starts, "I've been watching the other tributes. The girl from Six can throw a spear just as good as you can throw a discus, Caecillia, but I don't know how. Also, the boy from Seven, the one who's sister won a few years ago. He never misses when he throws an axe. And he looks like he could take on Derek or Demetrius in a fight. His district partner is pretty good with them throwing stars too. So we have to kill her too." She finishes. Demetrius shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the mention of the girl from Seven, but I don't know why. "The girl from Eight has been swinging around maces and crowbars with ease, so we have to watch out for her too. Oh, and that girl from Nine. She nearly crushed that Avox yesterday, so she has to die straight away.

I go over the list in my head, and imagine them all lay around the cornucopia cut up into ribbons, with me standing in the centre giggling like a school girl.

**Azula Markham's POV, 14, D8.**

When we return from lunch, I tell Madilynn, Lexie, and Carry that I'm going over to the weapons station again. I go to grab a mace, when something that I never noticed before catches my eye.

It is lay right at the end of the rack, and I can't believe I never saw it. It is a shining silver baseball bat, with a few spikes sticking out one end. I throw myself towards it, and it feels great in my hands. The metal is colder than my wooden bat back at home, but it still is nice to hold it.

I lift it and walk over to a dummy, feeling a new sense of confidence. With one swift swing, the dummies skull has a huge dent in the side, and the lights in its eyes quickly go out. I am reminded of summertime baseball games back at home, but I was hitting balls, not heads.

I yearn to be back home, playing on my school baseball team again, but maybe if they have this bat in the arena, I may play baseball at home again.

**Casablanca Coal's POV, 16, D12.**

Kelsey and I split off to train at different areas after lunch, so right now I think she's at a survival station, but I'm at the knife throwing station. I decided to get some practice in, and I'm alright. I throw five knives, one after the other, and each of them sticks in the dummy. One goes in the shoulder, one in the neck, one in the stomach, one in the shin, and one in the upper thigh. Some of them aren't very good shots, but a few, like in the neck and in the stomach, could be deadly.

Proud of myself, I walk forward and pluck the knives out of the dummy with ease, apart from the one in the thigh, which is jammed. Just as I try to yank it out, a voice interrupts me.

"Hey darling." Says the annoying voice of Matt. Does he never give up?

"What do you want, Matthew?" I ask him, plainly annoyed.

"I just came to say hello." He says with a cocky smile, brushing his hand over my thigh. At his touch, the knives in my hands clatter to the floor. I whirl around and punch him square in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Most people in the training room are staring at us by now, but I don't care. In my rage, I manage to tear the knife out of the dummies thigh, and stand over Matthew menacingly.

"Listen, Matthew. I've told you time and time again to leave me alone, but you just don't listen. So here's the deal; you leave me alone, and I won't kill you in the arena. Okay?"

He nods in agreement, and I slink away over to the knot tying station, my face beginning to flush red in realisation of what I have just done. I embarrassed myself, and Matthew, and made him look like easy prey. Never mind damaging his ego hugely. I mean, I don't really care about that, but I do feel a bit bad. I suppose I'll have to apologise later.

**So that's it for training! I'm not going to post private training, just the reactions to the scores, then the interviews, then the Games. I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in so long! My only excuse is that I kept getting distracted, but that's no excuse really. Compulsive procrastination I suppose. I'll try to update more often now, I feel really terrible, and I also feel that this chapter was not very good. Sorry again! Review!**


	8. Private Training Scores

**PRIVATE TRAINING SCORES**

**Okay, so here's the private training scores, which I decided to go straight to rather than doing the actual private training sessions, then this. I will probably still mention what most tributes did, though. After this is the interviews, which will most likely be in two parts. Then the Games! It's going to be really hard killing all your characters, but obviously it has to be done for the story to go on. I will most likely draw the tributes' names and way that they die, out of a hat, and kill them that way, in that order. So when your tribute dies, don't blame me, blame fate. Enjoy!**

**Indigo Stormwell's POV, 15, D1.**

I slink out of the shower and quickly wrap a towel around my head, before dressing into a comfortable tracksuit and making my way down to the large lounge, where our private training scores are about to be announced. I remember who's scores I have to watch out for- all the careers, obviously, the gutsy girl from Three, the girl from Six. Both from Seven. The girl from Eight, and the girl from Nine.

I know I've gotten a high score, the Gamemakers were majorly impressed with my skill with twin short swords. I also showed them my flexibility, and my aim with knives. Demetrius should get a good score too- I think he threw some stuff around and did some combat.

I settle down on the plush sofa and drown out the banter that Caesar Flickerman is making on the television. My eyes and ears only come back into focus when he says, "Demetrius Knight, District One. With a score of… Ten."

Whoops, claps, and congratulations ring throughout the room rom Demetrius, and I give him a hearty slap on the back and a "Well done, Dem!"

"Also from District One, Indigo Stormwell, with a score of…" My muscles tense in anticipation, "Ten." Caesars face lights up into that trademark smile of his, and so does mine.

**Julius James' POV, 12, D2.**

Demetrius and Indigo both got tens, and I imagine that Caecillia and I will get similar scores. I literally ripped a dummy to shreds with knives. I mean, I didn't show much technique, but my ferocity should get me a pretty good score. As for what Caecillia did, I have no idea.

"Young Julius James, from District Two, earned himself a score of… Nine." I smile to myself. I got one point lower than Demetrius, who has been training much longer than me, and is six years older than me. Ha. I accept the congratulations from around the room with a smiley "Thank you so much!" using my fake cutesy act. If I wasn't in the Games, I swear I could be an actor. Maybe it can be my talent for when I win.

"And Julius' elder sister, Ceacillia James, with a score of… Ten."

"Well done sis!" I throw my arms around her and pull her into a hug. The Careers have great scores so far. "What did you show them?"

"I just threw a discus and stuff." She says with a smile. I beam back at her, even though I know she will be dead in about two weeks, and I will be living the high life.

**Lynx Xin's POV, 14, D3.**

The Careers all have great scores. Even that little twelve year old that wants me dead so badly. Crap.

"Kory Spelunk, from District Three, with a score of… Four."

"Well done Kory! What did you do?"

"I just ran and hid, I threw a few knives too, though."

"Well, congratulations." I offer him a smile, but his gaze just returns back to his feet.

"Lynx Xin, hailing from District Three," my heart beat thuds in my ears, "with a score of… Six."

My smile is met by my mentor's, Beetee. "Well done, Lynx. What did you do?"

"I told them which plants were poisonous, then coated some darts in poison. I used to play darts sometimes with my dad at home, so my aim in pretty good. I threw the darts at a dummy, and the lights went out so it meant the dummy died."

"Congratulations, Lynx." Kory says to me with a weak smile. I smile back to him, and brush my thumb over the back of his hand. I know how bad he feels, he must be missing his girlfriend. And his family.

**Derek Foxx's POV, 17, D4.**

Ha! A four and a six. The rest of the Careers have done very well this year. I wonder what they did. I just used a trident, as you may have guessed. I think Victoria threw some knives, she gets her target every time. She was the best back at the training school back in Four.

"Victoria Hendrick, District Four, got herself a score of… Ten."

"Congratulations, Vic!" I beam at her. All the careers so far have a ten, other than Julius. But that's understandable, seeing as he only turned twelve a couple of days ago.

"Thanks, Derek." She says with a seductive bite of her lip, tossing her golden brown waves over her shoulder.

"And Derek Foxx, with a score of… Another ten!"

"Well done Derek!" Victoria says, leaning over and planting a soft kiss on my cheek. Her lips wander down, and kiss my neck, and she lingers there for a moment, her hot breath cascading over my neck. She pulls away quickly, a satisfied smile on her face. I look around the room, thankful that out escort or our mentor, Mags, didn't notice.

**Madilynn Ruse's POV, 13, D5.**

The competition is strong this year, most scores already being a ten. Great.

"Young Madilynn Ruse, from District Five… With a score of… Six!" Wow! I guess having great aim pays off.

I get congratulations from around the room, until I turn to look at Obaid, who is still just staring solemnly at the screen. I tut and turn back to the screen.

"Also from District Five, Obaid Jamieson, with a score of… Four."

I am glad I got a higher score than him. A thirteen year old! Ha! I don't even know what he did- probably made snares or something.

Our mentor, Merilla, interrupts the silence with a quiet, "Well done, Obaid."

He just offers her a stony glare in return. Moody shit.

**Carry Fawn's POV, 13, D6.**

Already halfway through the scores and the lowest score is four. All the Careers got amazingly high scores, like always. Competition is strong this year.

"District Six's Lexie Lewis, with a score of… Seven!"

I smile towards her, despite the vomit that threatens to come up out of nerves for my score. "That's great, Lexie! I guess all that spear practice you put in paid off, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose." She beams back at me.

"And Carry Fawn, got himself a score of… Three." My vision is already blurred with tears, threatening to spill over my eyelids and cascade down my cheeks.

"That's good Carry! It really is!" Lexie insists, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I think back to my training session, where all I managed to do was start a weak fire.

"I need to use the bathroom." I say as my voice cracks, rushing down the hallway and slamming my door behind me, where my tears begin to fall.

**Celeste Hettie's POV, 14, D7.**

All of the scores are high this year. Other than one or two, this is not good for me. I can only hope that my aim with throwing stars and my speed earned me a good score. As for Fry, I have no idea what he did. He probably chucked around some axes, like he used to back home. Him and his sister _thought_ no one saw them sneaking into un-used parts of the woods, but I _knew_ no one saw me scurrying up the trees trying to get away from my family who I always have to look after.

"Celeste Hettie, from District Seven… Seven." Thank God. I shall not be underestimated just because of my size.

Fry brushes his hand over mine, "Well done, Celeste."

"Thanks." I say, smiling back.

"And the brother of our victor from three years ago, Fry Yeardley, with a score of…"

The tension in the room rises, Fry's eyes flickering nervously from the screen to his sister, who obviously came with us as our mentor. I suppose it feels kind of feels bad to know that she will be trying her hardest to get him out of the arena and not me. To know that she has already made her choice of who she wants to win.

"Nine." A sigh of relief escapes Fry's lips, and his sister pulls him into a tight embrace. He got as good as that young career- but I only got two lower. I'm proud of myself, and training scores aren't everything.

**Sarkal 'Kal' Olin's POV, 13, D8.**

The tributes are strong this year. I won't last long with all of them.

"From district Eight! Sarkal Olin, with a score of five." I suppose that's good. Not too low, and I think I deserved that. My knife throwing hit the target, but I don't have perfect aim- like that boy from Two.

"Well done, Kal." Azula smiles towards me.

"Thanks," I answer, "Good luck."

"Azula Markham, also from Eight. With a score of… Six." Azula lets out a nervous scoff of relief, and I pat her shoulder lightly as congratulations.

**Daisy Brunswick's POV, 16, D9.**

"Good luck, Daisy." Ganymede mutters quietly from across the room.

"Shut up, kid." Why won't he leave me alone? I didn't come to make friends. I came to win.

"Our District Nine female tribute, Daisy Brunswick, with a score of… Six."

I can work with that.

Now to assess my competition. Lots of the other tributes have high scores.

"Ganymede Leonis, with a score of… Five." One less than me? How? What did he do?

**Kaiden Johnson's POV, 16, D10.**

I have made no attempt to talk to Kelsey, and I have not watched her during training, so I am curious as to what her training score is.

"From District Ten! Kelsey Ferguson," Caesar Flickerman calls out, "With a score of… Six!"

Wow. A lot of sixes this year. Out mentor and escort congratulate her, while I just continue to stare at the screen. A picture of me comes up, my brown eyes showing no emotion.

"Kaiden Johnson, got himself a score of… Six also!" I wonder what Kelsey did to match my knife and sword skills. I think I heard her mention something about submission holds before…

**Andrew Tillings' POV, 13, D11.**

So Gany got a five. That's alright. I like Gany, but I don't know how. I don't really have any friends, so the attention I get from him is strange to me. I don't know how to feel about him, and I don't know how he feels about me. Sometimes I catch him staring at me, and I don't know if I like it or not.

I'm not sure what sort of score I'll get, probably very low, but I know Hazel's will be high. Maybe even as high as a career. I think she used to train back in Eleven- I'm not sure though.

"Our female tribute from Eleven, Hazel Jackson, has earned herself a score of… Nine!" Caeser whistles after he says it.

So Hazel, the boy from Seven, and the boy from Two have got nines. All the careers (other than the boy from Two), got tens. And most other people got middle scores. The lowest score has been a three, from the boy from Six.

"And Andrew Tillings, with a score of… Three."

And I join the boy from Six at the bottom of the leaderboard.

**Casablanca Coal's POV, 16, D12.**

So I apologized to Matt, but he seems to have gone off me since our little confrontation. I feel bad- I really do. I suppose his advances were a little bit of comic relief in this… Hell.

"And last but not least, District Twelve!" Not least. Pshyeah. "Casablanca Coal, with a score of… Six!" I suppose that's good, lots of tributes got sixes.

"That's good, Cass." Matthew offers me a small smile playing on his face. Before I threatened him, he would have made some inappropriate comment, and I kinda miss it. I do feel bad.

"And Matthew Matthews, with a score of… Another six!"

"Well done, Matt." I place my hand on his arm reassuringly, and the screen fades to black.

**Wow, that was repetitive. I had to change a lot of the tributes scores, seeing as many of them were very unrealistic. Sorry, but they were. And also, I've updated very quickly! Are you proud of me! Anyway, interviews next. Review!**


	9. Interviews: Part 1

**INTERVIEWS PART ONE**

**So here is the first part of the interviews, going up to the boy from Six. The second part should be up soon hopefully. I wrote a few of these, and then decided not to write the bloodbath victims' interviews, because if I'm honest these are pretty boring to write and I don't want to write more than I have to. Enjoy! **

_**PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM, IT'S IMPORTANT!**_

* * *

**Indigo Stormwell's POV, 15, D1.**

The tributes and I all stand backstage, listening for our que to walk onto the stage and take our seats. I can hear Caesar Flickerman getting the crowd going, with his witty comments and light banter. I mostly drown it out, until I hear "May I introduce, the tributes for the 57th annual Hunger Games!"

Butterflies flutter in my stomach as I am the first to walk onto the stage, getting a loud applause. Demetrius follows quickly after me, and the rest of the tributes come after him. The metal rings hanging off of my short, tight black and white dress shake as I walk, and as I take my seat I run my fingerless-gloved hands over my thigh high stockings. My stylist said that the sex appeal of this outfit should get me some sponsors, which is always good.

After all of the tributes are seated, and the crowd has stopped cheering, Caesar begins to speak again. "Citizens of Panem, may I introduce our first tribute of the night, the lovely Indigo Stormwell of district One!"

The crowd goes crazy as I strut towards Caesar, shaking his hand in greeting before taking my seat and crossing my legs, as my escort told me to do. She said it was "ladylike". When I shake his hand, I notice that his nails are a deep forest green, matching his newly dyed hair and the make up that adorns his eyes and lips.

I toss a piece of my temporarily violet streaked hair over my shoulder as Caesar begins the interview, "So, Indigo. At the reaping, what made you volunteer? Did you know the girl you volunteered for?"

"No." I answer. I plan for this to be my only response, until I see Caesar looking at me expectantly. "No. I didn't know her. I volunteered to win." I say, lying. I volunteered because my dad pressured me to. He couldn't go into the Games because his brother volunteered in his place, so he trained up his only daughter and sent her away to her possible death.

The crowd whoops and cheers, and I bite my bottom lip, adding to the slight sex appeal angle that my mentors and I worked on.

"Wonderful, wonderful." Caesar says, "Ah! Indigo, a ten in training! How did you get that, do you mind me asking?"

A slight smile plays onto my lips, "Well Caesar, I can't tell you that. Then there would be no surprises in the arena." The crowd cheers again. Twits.

"Yes, of course. But still, a ten is very high, but it seems that a lot of people got fairly high scores this year. What do you think of the competition?"

I turn to the side and survey all the tributes, sat in their chairs at the back of the stage, "well yes," I turn back to Caesar, "some scores were very high, and I have been watching some of the tributes in training." I pause, twisting one of my blonde waves in my fingers, "but I don't believe there is anyone I can't beat." I smile brightly and a small giggle escapes my lips.

Caesar parts his lips to speak, but is stopped by the buzzer which signals the end of my interview. He offers me a hand and stands up, calling out, "Ladies and gentlemen, Indigo Stormwell!"

The crowd goes wild again as I smile and wave, before strutting back to my seat and sitting down.

* * *

**Demetrius Knight's POV, 18, D1.**

When Indigo's interview is over, the crowd cheers loudly for her and she wiggles her hips as she saunters back to her seat next to me. Whilst the crowd are still cheering, Caesar exclaims loudly into his microphone, "And now, our district one male, Demetrius Knight!"

I get up out of my seat, and confidently walk up to the stage in my midnight blue suit, wearing a crisp white shirt that is only half done up, revealing my well-muscled chest. I shake hands with Caesar, and we both sit down.

"Demetrius, Demetrius. Hello." Caesar smiles at me, his bright white teeth shining under his dark green lips.

"Good evening." I nod in response.

"So Demetrius, how have you found the Capitol so far?"

"Well it's definitely… different, to home."

Caesar raises his eyebrows, before asking, "Oh, how so?"

It is now that I realise that my interview angle is confident and brave, and wittering on about how 'amazing' the Capitol is will do nothing for this angle, so I say, "Ah Caesar, I'm sure we have more than just the Capitol to talk about in these three short minutes, what with the Games starting tomorrow." My lips curl into a smirk as a few people from the audience whoop, and I lean back into my chair, stretching my arms out behind my head in a relaxed manner.

"I see," Caesar says slowly, raising his eyebrows. "So let's talk about your training score. Just like Indigo over there," he gestures towards Indigo, who is sat in her chair smiling slightly, "you got a ten. A very high score. How did you manage that?"

"Well, just like Indigo, I can't tell you that. It is called private training for a reason, but I would say my high score just makes my chances of winning even higher than what they already were. Which were already very high."

"I see. And why do you want to win, Demetrius?"

"I want to show everybody in Panem that I am strong and brave. That I can win. To prove to those other people who volunteered this year that it's better that I came here, rather than them." I say with a triumphant smile. The crowd begin to cheer wildly, and the buzzer is barely audible over the thunderous clapping of the crowd.

Caesar practically has to scream into his microphone to be heard, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Demetrius Knight!" I shake his hand, and saunter back to my seat, giving the other tributes an intimidating grin as I go.

* * *

**Caecillia James' POV, 17, D2.**

Indigo and Demetrius had the crowd going wild, and I can only hope to get the same reaction. After Demetrius has taken his seat, Caesar begins to speak again.

"May I introduce our first sibling from District Two, Caecillia James!"

I twist my face into a smile, and slowly stand from my seat. My long grey dress flutters behind me, and the butterflies in my stomach flutter too. One I get to centre stage, I take Caesars hand and sit down, glad that I made it to the stage without stumbling in my high heels.

"Hello Ceacillia!" Caesar smiles brightly at me, making my smile spread wider across my face. "How are you feeling?"

"Great." I answer, hoping to get down to the nitty gritty of the interview earlier, rather than later.

"That's good." Caeser replies, before grasping my hand and looking into my eyes more seriously, "Now Caecillia, tell me. How does it feel to be here with your little brother, knowing the he is the youngest tribute here, seeing as he only turned twelve on the day of the reaping?"

I ponder his question, deciding on the best answer. "Well obviously it's hard. Knowing that only one of us can go home. But it's okay, my brother and I can both look after ourselves. In fact, we can do more than that, we can _look after _other people." I hope that the vicious tone in my voice is clear.

Caesar lets out a loud cackle at my remark, and I let a sly grin slip onto my face. "I'm sure you can Caecillia, we have no need to worry about you." I make a small nod in response. "So, what is the best part about being here for the Games?"

I answer immediately, "well representing my district is a big honour, and I hope to do them proud. And I also like the clothes," I grasp some of the soft fabric of my dress and run it between my thumb and forefinger, "my stylists have done a great job, both tonight and at the opening ceremony."

"Ah yes, you looked fantastic." Caesar says, a wide grin on his face. "when you first fired the guns, I nearly fell out my seat!" He turns to the audience laughing, who all begin to laugh and clap too, some even shout things like "me too!"

"Yes! They were an amazing idea. But I think the best part about being in the Games is that I finally get to release some of the pent up anger I have built up. I mean, releasing it on dummies is one thing, but releasing it on actual humans will be a totally different feeling. A better feeling, I should think."

Caesar looks slightly shocked at what just came out of my mouth, but the buzzer saves him from trying to wriggle his way out of a potentially awkward situation. "Ladies and gentlemen, Caecillia James!"

I shake Caesar's hand again before making my way back to my seat, and sitting down, proud of my performance.

* * *

**Julius James' POV, 12, D2.**

Caecillia convinced the audience that she is deadly, now it's my time to convince the audience that I am sweet and innocent. The audience shouldn't take much convincing, but the other tributes already know that I'm not innocent or sweet. Especially that bitch from Three. Every time I think of her I get angry, and she only sits about two metres to my left. I try to make sure my face isn't flushed red with anger when Caesar Flickerman calls me up to the stage. I shake his hand and take my seat as all my other allies have done.

"Hello Julius!"

"Hello Ceasar." I say quietly, forcing the sweetest smile I have ever made onto my face.

"So, how does it feel to be the youngest tribute this year?" He asks me, his pearly white teeth almost blinding me.

"Well it's a bit scary I guess, but when my sister volunteered I just didn't want her to come here alone, so I volunteered so I could come with her." I lie, to the sounds of sympathy from the audience. I really volunteered to win, for the glory. The fact that my sister volunteered this year wasn't going to stop me.

"I see. Now, I'll ask you the same I did your sister; how does it feel to have a sibling in the Games with you?"

I try to put a sad smile on my face, "well it's good because we can look after each other, but I hope that the people who make the Games decide to let us both go home this year." This gets the reaction I was hoping it would get, which is a lot of sighs of sorrow from the audience. If I'm honest, I know that they won't let us both go home, and yeah when Caecillia dies, I'll miss her, but I'll kill her myself if I have to.

"I hope so too." Caesar says sadly, looking into my eyes. "Now Julius, you got a nine in training, how did you do that?"

Now is my time to get the audience to really think I'm innocent. "I don't know. Maybe they just thought I was hiding my skills and gave me a high score because my sister is so amazing, and they thought I would be too." Again, lots of the audience make sounds of sympathy.

I try to put on a bright smile and look out to the audience and see the Head Gamemaker, Lytavia Pyrisian sat up high on a platform. Her blue hair is curled ridiculously on top of her head, and she is eyeing me suspiciously, because she knows I'm lying. I didn't withhold any of my skills in that training room, and she knows that. I look back to Caesar just as the buzzer goes off.

"The young Julius James, ladies and gentlemen!" He calls as I walk off the stage.

* * *

**Lynx Xin's POV, 14, D3.**

I had to press my fingernails into the palms of my hands to stop myself from laughing at Julius' performance. He was trying to go for the innocent angle, when clearly he is not. I remember what my angle is. Likeable. Smart. Determined. I hope that my clothes don't ruin it.

I am wearing a long silky black dress with a high collar and a slit up one side. My sleek black hair is done up in a bun, with two sticks sticking out of it. Sticks! My stylist said he was trying to emphasize my Asian heritage, which is pretty stupid because I think that what was once Asia is now a series of small islands, with primitive people living on them. I would prefer to be living there than here.

As Julius takes his seat, I am called up, and I do my best not to trip in the huge chunky heels that are very hard to walk in.

"Good evening Lynx!" Caesar calls, as he shakes my hand and tell me to sit.

"Hello, Caesar. It's nice to meet you." Manners, my escort told me. The Capitol people love good manners. I cross my legs and press my hands against my knee, in an attempt to stop them shaking. It was hard for me to even say hello to Caesar without vomit coming up.

"So, Lynx, what do you think of the Capitol?"

"It's amazing, really. Everything is so beautiful, the buildings, the clothes." I pause before continuing, "And the technology is very interesting to see too, seeing as I spent a lot of time back home making it, but I just never got to use it."

"Ah! Maybe you made some of the things back at the training centre!" He lets out a loud laugh, and some of the audience members laugh too.

"Yes, maybe I did!" I say after a girlish giggle. The girlish giggle may have dented my smart angle, but it may have made me more likeable.

Each smile and laugh makes me feel less nervous, and it almost feels as if the audience is not there at all.

"How are you feeling about the Games tomorrow, Lynx?"

"Well, I've been training hard, so I believe I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Before I left, my dad told me to be strong, so that's what I'm going to be." The buzzer goes off then, and I'm glad I finished on a quite strong point.

"I'm sure you will stay strong Lynx, good luck. Lynx Xin everybody!"

I shake Caesars hand, say a quiet thankyou and gracefully walk back to my seat. I give Kory a nod of luck before I sit, and the butterflies have finally left my stomach.

* * *

**Victoria Hendrick's POV, 16, D4.**

The district Three boy made little impression on me or the audience. He was cute and friendly, but really, where does that get you in the arena? Unless he's incredibly fast, he's a bloodbath for sure.

As he takes his seat, Caesar Flickerman introduces me, "Ladies and fentlemen, Victoria Hendrick of District Four!"

My angle is confident and sexy, and my dress helps me a lot. I'm wearing a skimpy set of light blue underwear, and a see-through aqua dress, which is very short at the front and sweeps along the floor at the back. My hair is pulled back into a high ponytail, and it falls in one long ringlet between my exposed shoulder blades.

I shake Caesar's hand and sit down, my back straight and my legs crossed.

"Well Victoria, you look gorgeous tonight!"

"Thankyou, Ceasar," I tap his knee playfully, "I have to thank my stylist for that. And for our tribute parade costumes!" I pause, thinking I'm done, then go on to say, "Ooh, I'm sure Derek would like to thank our stylists for our tribute parade costumes too. He loved his." I look over to Derek and wink, and many women in the audience squeal and wolf-whistle remembering Derek's sculpted body at the opening ceremony.

"Ah, yes, I'm sure he did. I Have to say though, I'm sure I would look better in that costume that he did." He gives me a playful wink, and then looks at the audience in mock shock as they begin to laugh at his remark.

"Now, Victoria. How are you feeling about the Games? Are you scared?" Caesar asks me, a more serious tone to his voice than before.

I think of a cocky and confident way to answer, and say, "Me? Scared? No! I'm rearing to go, and I'm tough. And with my mother's necklace for luck, I can't lose." I smile brightly at the end of my sentence.

Then the buzzer goes, Caesar says goodbye to me, and I wiggle my hips seductively as I walk off stage.

* * *

**Derek Foxx's POV, 17, D4.**

Once Victoria (looking very sexy, might I add) has sat down, Caesar introduces me to the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, our second tribute from District Four, Derek Foxx!"

I get up out of my seat and walk towards centre stage. The lights are very hot, and would probably make me very uncomfortable if I wasn't wearing so little. I am wearing a simple pair of grey dress trousers and a shirt made of the same material as Victoria's dress. The material it's made from and the fact that it is only half buttoned up make my lightly tanned and well-muscled torso easily visible, and I feel like I may as well not be wearing a shirt at all. I guess our stylists like to show off our bodies. As I walk to the stage I hear women screaming and wolf whistling, how flattering.

"Hello Derek!"

"Good evening, Caesar." I reply calmly.

"Now, Derek. I understand that you are Lureson Foxx's son, the victor of the 28th Games?"

"That's right." I answer.

"Amazing! And is he your mentor?"

"Yes, he is."

"I thought so," Caesar begins, obviously slightly disgruntled at my short snappy answers. "And how does it feel to be following in your father's footsteps?"

"Good, actually. He might finally be proud of something I do." I say with a small chuckle.

Lots of the audience laugh lightly, and Caesar nods in agreement.

"So, I notice your stylists like to show off yours and Victoria's bodies." Caesar says with a chuckle. "How do you feel about that?" Some of the women in the audience wolf whistle the question.

"I don't really mind. If you've got it flaunt it. Anyway, I think some of the other tributes…" My eyes wander over to where Victoria sits, "like my lack of clothes." I finish with a smug grin. Again, some women squeal and whistle.

The large screen shows Victoria's embarrassed face as she scowls at me, but I know it's true. Just as much as I enjoy her lack of clothes.

"Ooh! A little somethi-" Caesar is interrupted by the buzzer signalling the end of my interview time. "Well, I'm afraid we have no more time to find out anything more about that. Ladies and gentlemen, Derek Foxx!"

I wink at Victoria as I walk back to my seat, and see that although she is scowling at me, I can see that she is trying hard not to smile.

* * *

**Madilynn Ruse's POV, 13, D5.**

The flirting between the tributes from Four makes me feel a bit sick, the way the ogle at eachother all the time, feel each other up on the opening ceremony. Bleugh.

My fingers twist in the beautiful white strips of fabric that make up my skirt as I wait for the boy from Four to finish his interview. Some strips are translucent, while others are normal white fabric, although they are all sparkly. After playing with the fabric, the moist palms of my hands glitter with the sparkles that have come off the dress, and I try to wipe them off discreetly on the bodice of my dress as I am called up for my interview.

"Hello Madilynn!" Caesar calls as he shakes my hand, "Please, sit!" We both sit before Caesar begins to speak again, "Now Madilynn. At the reaping, you volunteered for your sister? What was going through your head at the time?"

"My twin, actually." I let out a small laugh, which sounds more like a sigh. "We may look the same, but Miranda is in terrible shape. Fitness wise. I figured at least I'd have a chomp. I mean, a chance!" The audience roars in laughter at my mistake, and I can feel the blush rising in my cheeks. "Yeah. I might be better at running and stuff than her, but this interview is something she'd be better than me at." I say with a forced smile and laugh.

"Madilynn, you are doing just fine! Now, what made you think you had a better chance than her?"

"I don't know really. I'm older- only by seven minutes, but still. So, I just felt I needed to protect my baby sister. I love her so." The audience erupts in a chorus of sympathetic sounds, and I have to stifle a giggle. What I said about Miranda is true, but every response from the audience means sponsors.

"That is really sweet, Madilynn." Ceaser almost whispers. His voice sounds strained- as if he really does _care_. "Any plans for the arena?"

"Well, I guess I'll use the skills I've picked up in training- which are _very _good, might I add. And stay with my allies."

"Ooh!" Caesar squeals, "who are your allies?"

My eyes quickly flit over the tributes sat at the side of the stage, and I see Lexie, Carry, and Azula smirking knowingly. "Well, Caesar, I'm afraid you'll have to wait and see. One thing I can say is- there are a few of us, and we are a force to be reckoned with." I smirk as my buzzer goes off.

* * *

**Hello! First of all, I will explain why this update is so horrifically late. We switched internet provider about 3 weeks ago, and it worked for one evening then broke, and we were left without internet or phone for all this time. So that's why I haven't updated, sorry! But also, this is all I have managed to write. That is because I have exams now every couple of days until the 15th of June, so until then updates will be very few and very far between. Again, sorry, I just have to study for my exams. I'm not giving up though! You'll just have to wait heh. **

**AND, I know I said I'd be going up to the boy from six, and I really apologise to the creators of Obaid and Lexie, but their interviews will be in the next chapter. I just left them out of this one because I just got internet back today and it's been so long since I updated that I wanted to tell you all this.**

**Again, thanks for reading, and it's just one more chapter, then the Games! It'll be a fairly long wait, but _hopefully _it will be worth it.**

**Thanks! And sorry! Jamie.**


	10. The Countdown

**The Bloodbath Begins**

* * *

_The tributes rise up onto their plates._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, let the 57th Annual Hunger Games begin!"_

_Every tribute is wearing the same tight, black jumpsuit with their district's number stitched onto the right upper arm and on the left side of the chest. Right over the heart. Some tributes look intimidating in their jumpsuits, like the tributes from districts 1, 2, and 4. The jumpsuits cling to their muscular limbs and toned torsos. Others, however, look sad. Pathetic. Their hipbones and ribs are easily visible through the stretchy black fabric._

_They each wear a sturdy pair of charcoal grey hiking boots which reach to their ankles. Perfect for running and walking. In addition, they all have a dark grey leather belt wrapped around their waists, four empty sealable pouches hang limply against the tributes' thighs off the belt. Some tributes had hastily stuffed their tokens into one of the pouches – their last remnant of home that so many of them are never to return to. They must hold onto this object that reminds them so much of home - of their loving families and friends, of the scent of their birthplace's own air as they stepped out of their door in the morning – until their very last moments._

_The plates that the tributes stand on are arranged in a circle around the shining golden Cornucopia, overflowing with weapons and supplies that are vital in a player's journey from tribute to victor._

_The Cornucopia sits on a circle of perfectly cut green grass, which looks very well maintained, almost as if it has been looked after and cared for every day. Surrounding the circle of grass is a wide yellowish dusty rock path, splitting off to the North and the South of the arena. On the other side of the path is a ring of many tall dome shaped trees, again, perfectly trimmed, each equidistant from the next._

_Looking up the North path, the tributes see a huge manor house - dark wooden doors thrown open wide, white framed windows glinting in the bright mid-morning sun. The house – just like the ring of trees and the grass circle that houses the Cornucopia, looks perfectly looked-after. Almost as if some rich benefactor still lives within the arena. _

_Behind the house stands a gargantuan wall of slate coloured rock, covered with crevices and dotted with a few small caves and tunnels. This rock formation looks natural, unlike the house, which obviously is not._

_Winding around from the back of the house is a shimmering river, rippling its way towards the south of the arena._

_Looking down the South path, the tributes see that it winds its way through a tall green forest, promising safety for some tributes who are familiar with the terrain. What is within the forest, or if there is anything on the other side of it, none of the tributes know._

_The climate in the arena is warm, and a cool breeze ruffles the tributes' hair as they stand, frozen on their plates, too scared to move._

_The countdown begins._

_60_

_59_

_58_

_57_

_Indigo Stormwell from District One itches to go, practically bouncing on her plate. She has spotted her signature twin short swords propped up against a food crate. She doesn't need to worry about supplies for now – she and her alliance have control of the whole Cornucopia after the bloodbath. All she needs for now is those swords…_

_56_

_55_

_Demetrius Knight has spotted his weapon of choice sat inside the Cornucopia, a long broadsword. He knows that that's what he needs, but he thinks he can take down a few tributes with his fists on his way to get the sword…_

_54_

_53_

_Caecillia James from District Two silently thanks the Gamemakers for putting her weapon of choice in the arena. Tucked neatly into the mouth of the Cornucopia sits a blue shoulder sling containing three dark stone discuses. She's rearing to go, but isn't sure how to feel about her little 12 year old brother, positively beaming 5 plates to her left…_

_52_

_51_

_Julius James knows that he's the youngest in the arena, but also knows that doesn't mean anything. He thinks he's going to make history as the youngest Victor ever. The golden horn is chock-full of knives, and all he's worried about for now is grabbing one and using it to kill that girl from Three…_

_50_

_49_

_Lynx Xin doesn't know what to do. She can see a sling lined with black darts and knows she needs it along with a pack of supplies but knows she can't go straight into the bloodbath and get them. Especially with that Julius around and thirsting for her blood. Her hair whips across her face as she snaps her head around looking for somewhere to go. A small smile flits across her face as she formulates a plan…_

_48_

_47_

_Kory Spelunk stands on his plate shaking with fear. He yearns to be safe back in the smoggy grey concrete jungle that is District Three. He spots Lynx across and to the left of his in the circle of plates and knows he has to get to her, for they will have a better chance of surviving for longer…_

_46_

_45_

_Victoria Hendrick's wavy golden-brown hair is tied back in a high ponytail, which she flicks over her shoulder as a cocky grin spreads across her face. She's got this. All she needs are a few knives from the Cornucopia and she can wipe out lots of competitors within the hour…_

_44_

_43_

_Derek Foxx has spotted a sleek black trident right inside the Cornucopia. He knows that his tough demeanour during training should have been enough to ward off any tributes who are thinking of trying to pick off the Careers during the bloodbath. Once he gets that trident, the Game can really begin…_

_42_

_41_

_Madilynn Ruse looks around nervously for her allies. They have already agreed that they will all go into the Cornucopia and try to get their weapons, Madilynn's being a bow. She's going to grab a supply pack too. Even though she is convinced that her and her allies are going to do well, maybe even one of them will win, she still wishes she was sat at home. At least she's here, rather than her sister…_

_40_

_39_

_Obaid Jamieson has selected his loot. A large length of rope that is not that far from where he stands. A survival pack a few metres away from that. And then a large dagger a few metres away from that. After he has them he can chase a tribute off into the woods…_

_38_

_37_

_Lexie Lewis nods her head at her allies, Madilynn, Carry, and Azula, as they silently agree to head into the forest after they have collected their goods from the golden horn. She has seen a rack of spears, and wants to get 2 or 3. She can only hope that she gets there before the Careers do…_

_36_

_35_

_Carry Fawn is terrified. He doesn't want to go into the Cornucopia, but his alliance have told him to. He just wants to be back home in District Six, where he spent his short 13 years…_

_34_

_33_

_Celeste Hettie has seen a hip pouch of throwing stars not about three quarters of the way to the Cornucopia. She is planning to grab them and then run into the huge house. There must be something useful in there…_

_32_

_31_

_Fry Yeardley knows what he wants. A sleek black axe resting against a food crate, and a large dark green survival pack. Unfortunately there is no hatchet suitable for throwing, but maybe his sister, his mentor, can send him one later. For now, he is itching to grab that axe…_

_30_

_29_

_Azula Markham pulls her long copper ponytail out of the hole in the back of her green cap after pulling it on her head. She has already looked around for a club or a mace, but can't see anything. So for now, she'll grab as many supply packs as she can. She thinks that if she can find a good sturdy tree branch in the forest, it'll be as good as any club…_

_28_

_27_

_Kal Olin knows he has to get a pack and a knife if he wants to survive. Not that many tributes from the textiles district often survive too long, but he's going to try…_

_26_

_25_

_Daisy Brunswick feels content in the fact that many tributes will avoid her thanks to her little show in training starring the Avox. She thinks that when she runs in to the Cornucopia, she can grab whatever she wants and face no problems. Or, at least, she hopes…_

_24_

_23_

_Ganymede Leonis hopes he can avoid that girl from Six as he goes in to get a spear, because surely that's where she's headed. After grabbing his spear and hopefully a pack, he's heading for the manor house for sure…_

_22_

_21_

_Kelsey Ferguson slips her first baby tooth into one of the pouches hanging off of her belt. She pulled it out herself, and has it to remind herself that she can fight through this. She is planning on heading straight into the thick of the battle, to show her competitors that she isn't afraid. Even though she is…_

_20_

_19_

_Kaiden Johnson feels almost no emotion as he stands on his plate watching the countdown. He wants to grab a sword and a pack, and get killing quick…_

_18_

_17_

_Hazel Jackson is scared, but she knows that she is one of the stronger contestants this year. All she needs is a knife. Over the steady beat of the countdown, Hazel can hear the voice of her deceased abusive ex-boyfriend urging her on, telling her she can do well… _

_16_

_15_

_Andrew Tillings is terrified. He can't wait to get off his plate and run away. He just wants to go home. He just wants to go home…_

_14_

_13_

_Casablanca Coal thinks she won't survive if she heads into the bloodbath. Tributes from 12 never do. So she plans to run as fast as she can towards the house. There is sure to be something she can use as a weapon or some food in there. If not, at least it's shelter…_

_12_

_11_

_Matt Matthews has got this. He's the best. He'll win. He's heading straight into the bloodbath, grabbing a knife, and stabbing anyone and everyone. He just thinks it's a shame that Casa has to die on his way to Victory as the third District 12 Victor…_

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_The gong sounds, tributes fly off of their plates in all different directions, and all Hell breaks loose._

* * *

**So I just wrote this to introduce the arena and the arena outfits and stuff. I hope you liked it. The proper bloodbath will begin next chapter!**

**Sorry for not updating in ages!**

**Also, since having the story taken down, the amount of readers has gone down hugely. I PM'd everyone who submitted a tribute, but only a few replied… And even some who replied didn't add the story to their alerts/favourites. So if I don't think you're reading the story then I'll kill your character, no matter how much potential they had. Soz.**

**Please review!**


	11. IMPORTANT: please read!

**Hello readers!**

**I really apologise that I haven't updated in so long- but don't worry! This is NOT me saying I'm going to stop updating, I just need your thoughts on something.**

**I thought that from now on I might start to write using omniscient third person perspective, rather than first person. This means that rather than seeing things out of the protagonist's eyes; using "I" and "we", I will be writing it more like how you would watch a movie; using "he", "she", "it" etc. Third person is what's used in the Harry Potter books. The omniscient part means that I can jump between characters and reveal more than what they see, providing the reader with information beyond the scope of the main character's actions. **

**I think this would be better because:**

**-It will make writing easier for me, which means quicker updates which is better for you!**

**-It means I can jump all over the arena, and tell you what's going on all the time. E.g. "_ pulls the sheet closer around herself, and closes her eyes for a fitful sleep. Meanwhile, on the other side of the arena…" Stuff like that.**

**-It means that I won't have to choose who's POV is in each chapter and have the problem of some characters having more POV's than others.**

**-You'll still get to hear what each character is thinking.-**

**-I just think it will make a much nicer, more flowing reading ~experience~ for you all.**

**There's probably more reasons but I'm not going to list them. I'm probably going to start writing like this anyway, but I just wanted to know what you all think.**

**Please share your thoughts, and I know this is really cheeky, but check out my other story! It's the Hunger Games, and the summary tells you basically all you need to know. It's getting a lot of views, but not many reviews, so check it out! The reviews are quite positive, so I hope you'll enjoy it too! So check that out.**

**And once again, tell me what you think about swapping perspectives! :-)**


End file.
